Mi regreso y Dilema
by Nokaira
Summary: Sera que en el amor todo lo puede o simplemente el orgullo es mas fuerte que el amor. Una historia Trupaners. [En progreso] Cap 8 Subido. Gracias por leer y por tus Reviews!
1. El nacimiento de Derian

**Disclaimer:** Algunos personajes les pertenecen a _Akira Toriyama_

- = Dialogo.

() = Pensamiento de la autora.

** = Sonidos tácticos.

" " = Pensamiento del personaje.

** Escrito por:** _Nokaira_

* * *

**Mi regreso y Dilema**

**Capitulo 1:** _El nacimiento de Derian_

*Toc Toc* Escuche que alguien tocaba a mi puerta "Quien sera" pero creo que es una pregunta muy estúpida claro que se quien es si ya pude percibir el KI de esa pequeña persona.

-Hola Derian, ¿Que haces aquí?- Pregunto mientras le abría la puerta de mi departamento para que pasara hacia delante.

-Hola Pan! quise pasar a saludarte antes de irme a la escuela- Derian me sonrió y desde que entro ahora que lo veo anda ocultándome una de sus manos, ¿que sera lo que trama este chiquillo travieso?

-¿Que tienes ahí detrás?- Pues ya no lo soporte mas y decidí preguntarle, al parecer se sorprendió un poco pero aun sigue con su manos escondidas detrás de su pequeño cuerpo.

-Nada... bueno es que...- Su rostro se torno triste tal vez algo malo le esta pasando ¿Un problema en la escuela puede ser? pero si yo le enseñe a pelear no creo que esos bravucones lo sigan molestando.

-Puedes decirme todo con confianza sabes que te ayudare en lo que sea necesario- Le digo mientras me ponía de rodillas frente a el para así estar al mismo nivel que el.

-Pan no quiero que te vayas- Cuando escuche sus palabras sentí como el corazón se me ponía chiquitico no podía quedarme mas tiempo ya han pasado 8 años tengo que dejar de huir de mi pasado pero creo que un niño de 7 años no entendería eso.

-Derian tengo que marcharme pronto- suspiro debo encontrar las palabras correctas para que pueda comprenderme. -Yo tengo una familia que espera mi regreso no puedo quedarme toda la vida aquí, yo debo volver... ¿entiendes?-

-Yo te entiendo- Decía con dificultad se vea en su rostro que contenía las lagrimas para no llorar -Pero se que si te vas ya no vas a regresar- entonces fue cuando vi como unas lagrimas escapaban de sus ojos, me acerco mas a el tomando sus manos -No llores mi amor, te prometo que volveré por ti para llevarte conmigo para que conozcas a toda mi familia-

-Deberás, vendrás por mi Pan- Le sonrió y le doy un gran abrazo mientras le susurre al oído -Claro que vendré por ti, yo nunca me olvidare de ti- entonces recordé el día en que conocí a su madre.

**-FLASH BACK-**

-Disculpe joven, sabe como puedo llegar a esta dirección- Me pregunta una mujer alta de piel blanca y de ojos verdes, llevaba ropa deportiva ademas de eso me fije en su gran vientre esta embarazada al parecer esta apunto de dar a luz tal vez ella no se ha percatado de eso pero al notar su KI se siente mucho mas fuerte como si se quisiera salir de su cuerpo después de observar a esa extraña mujer me decidí en respondedle pero un grito hizo que templara todo mi cuerpo.

-Ahhhhhhhhh!- Ya sabia lo que significaba ese grito de dolor, busque con la mirada a alguien que me podría ayudar pero solo veía pasar carros a una alta velocidad en la avenida.

"Maldición donde están los peatones... no es posible que solo me encuentre yo con esta mujer que esta por dar a luz" pensé mientras la ayudaba a caminar -Su hijo ya viene en camino debemos ir a un hospital... ¿quiere que llame a alguien para avisarle?-

-Ahhhhhhhh!... Duele... no... no... yo soy nueva... en la cuidad... Ahhhh- La mujer aun desconocida delante de mis ojos se estaba esforzando mucho para responder mi pregunta -No se esfuerce yo la llevare al hospital- me apresure en decirle al ver como gritaba de dolor.

-Toma- La mujer volvió a darme el papelito que levaba en la mano, eso mismo que intento enseñarme antes de que empezaran sus contracciones de parto. -Aquí esta la dirección de un hospital que investigue en Internet... Ahhhhhh!... pero no se en donde queda exactamente-

-No se preocupe quédese aquí- la lleve a un banco que se encontraba en la acera para ir a buscar ayuda. -¿A donde vas?- Me pregunto haciendo un gesto de dolor mientras pasaba su mano por el vientre. -Voy a buscar una ambulancia, por favor no se mueva de este lugar- le dije mientras salia corriendo buscando un lugar seguro y despejado donde pudiera alzar el vuelo sin que nadie me viera -Bien no hay nadie- dije en voz alta mientras llegaba a un callejón sin salido inmediatamente tome vuelo dirigiéndome hacia el cielo para buscar mucho mejor el hospital mas cercano.

-Aquí esta- al fin encontré el hospital. -Es mejor bajarme aquí- desde que mis pies tocaron el suelo corrí lo mas rápido que pude hacia un lugar en especifico que tenia un letrero en letras rojas "Emergency" -Una ambulancia por favor- Grite lo mas alto que pude para acaparar todas las atenciones observe como una enfermera se me acerco a preguntarme.

-¿Que necesita señorita?- mi desesperación y nerviosismo se podían notar a leguas.

-Enfermera hay una mujer no muy lejos de aquí en el parque central en donde tiene contracciones de parto necesito una ambulancia rápido- mi voz fue autoritaria y las palabras salieron muy rápidas de mi boca.

-Claro, una ambulancia- Note como se dio media vuelta para hablar con la secretaria del servicio al cliente para luego mirarme -Bien usted va a guiar a los paramedicos para que lleguen al lugar en donde se encuentra la señora que esta por dar a luz-

-Si- afirme con la cabeza para luego montarme una ambulancia... así llegamos al lugar por suerte la mujer había captado mis palabras y no se había movido ni un centímetro de donde la había dejado antes, los paramedicos la subieron a la ambulancia al parecer ella pidió que la acompañara pues yo no me negué, ademas también era nueva de hecho solo tenia un solo día en la cuidad de Nueva York, tome la mano de la soñara pero a decir verdad no se veía tan adulta a simple vista podíamos decir que tenia unos 20 años.

Pasaron mas de una media hora y nadie salia a decirme nada de la joven que había entrado a la sala de emergencias... esperen al fin alguien sale de esa habitación.

-Disculpe señorita, me podría decir si ya ha dado a luz la joven que llego hace mas de media hora- le pregunte realmente me tenían con el Kami en la boca.

-Perdón por hacerla esperar tanto, pero ya la señorita ha traído al mundo un bebe sano y fuerte ¿es usted su hermana?- Pregunto de lo mas amable.

-No.. no.. solo somos amigas- pero que mentirosa soy si apenas la conozco, pero me da mucha curiosidad saber si ya esta todo bien. -Puedo pasar a verla-

-¡Claro que si! ella esta dándole de comer al bebe en estos momentos, su habitación es el 202-

-¡Muchas Gracias! señorita- Le sonrió forzada-mente aun no puedo creer todo lo que me ha pasado desde esta tarde -201... 202.. Ah! aquí esta- dije emocionadamente para luego tocar la puerta haciendo el sonido con mi boca -Toc Toc, ¿puedo pasar?-

-Si, adelante- Escucho a lo lejos una voz muy apagada a decir verdad muy agotada al parecer no fue nada fácil. -Hola- le dije en un tono suave al abrir la puerta y toparme con que el bebe ya se esta quedando dormido.

-Ya se esta quedando dormido- susurro para luego sonreírme.

-¿Como estas?- obvio que cansada pero no esta demás preguntar.

-Feliz, al fin ya tengo mi bebe aquí conmigo- vaya su felicidad es muy contagiosa, me acerque mucho mas a ella para poder ver al niño -Que lindo esta Dios lo bendiga, tienes un bebe hermoso- no lo puedo negar los bebes me causan mucha ternura.

-Gracias, que bueno que no te has ido porque quería darte la gracias por la ayuda que me brindaste realmente no se que hubiera pasado si Dios no te pone en mi camino-

-No fue nada, cualquiera lo hubiera hecho- le dije mientras dejaba de observar al niño y verla a la cara.

-Y como se llama tu bebe- tengo mucha curiosidad y preguntar no esta de mas.

-¿Te gusta Derian?- me pregunto. -Si esta muy bonito- le conteste. -Pues así se va a llamar Derian- Ambas sonreímos, no se porque pero esa mujer me transmitía confianza, su voz era Dulce pero firme.

-Vamos siéntate, ¿Como te llamas?- Tome su invitación y me senté en una silla que se encontraba en la habitación donde nos encontrábamos para luego respondedle -Mi nombre es Pan-

-Mucho gusto Pan.. el mio es Nala ¿ y desde cuando estas en esta cuidad?-

-Desde ayer... soy nueva en la cuidad de Nueva York-

-Vaya somos dos ¿y cual es tu edad?- se veía que buscaba saber mas sobre mi pero como ya les dije me producía confianza y no tuve inconvenientes en respondedle cada una de sus preguntas.

-16-

-Yo tengo 20 años ¿y con quien vives?- yo le sonreí, sabia que su edad estaba entre los 20 años.

-Pues.. sola- sus ojos se abrieron como dos platos.

-Como que sola.. pero si eres una niña- no puede evitar fruncir el ceño -No soy una niña- dije secamente y con molestia.

-Disculpa, quiero decir que eres muy joven para vivir sola ¿Donde están tus padres?- alguien o mejor dicho un grito me salvo de todo ese interrogatorio y le agradecí mentalmente a Derian por llorar.

-Bueno ya tendrás tiempo de contarme todo con mas calma, somos amiga ¿no?- me sonrió mientras mecía a su bebe en brazos.

-Claro, amigas-

**-FLASH BACK-**

-Derian se te hace tarde- entonces escuche la voz de Nala que me saco de mis pensamientos.

-SI MAMA... YA VOY- grito fuertemente Derian para que su madre que se encontraba en los pasillos del living escuchara pero para mis sensibles oídos eso fue una tortura

-Vamos te llevo a la escuela-le dije, necesitaba caminar para poder pensar en mi partida y en mi regreso.

Derian se subió a mi espalda y así salimos de mi departamento para encontrarnos con Nala que se encontraba lista para llevar a Derian a su escuela y luego dirigirse a su trabajo.

-Derian bájate de la espalda de Pan ella no es un caballo y ya estas bastante grandecito para esos juegos- Hablo la mujer que durante 8 años fue mi vecina y que en tan solo días dejara de serlo.

-Vamos Nala déjalo no me pesa nada... ademas hoy lo llevare a la escuela es posible que mañana me vaya.

-Que tan rápido, pensé que ibas a esperar graduarte de la universidad y para eso faltan 2 semanas- contesto ella entre sorprendida y triste.

-Nala la tecnología ha avanzado mucho no necesito Graduarme personalmente ellos me pueden enviar mi certificado y diploma por correo- Le cuestione.

-Bueno creo que ya has tomado una decisión y creo que ya no hay marcha atrás o aun no existe la persona que te halla cambiado de parecer- Dijo burlonamente. -¿Y que vas hacer con Tob?-

"Tob aun no le he dicho nada"- pensé.

-Mejor vayámonos ya que se me hace tarde- Protesto Derian que por segunda vez en la vida me salva de las preguntas de su madre.

-Claro si... se te hace tarde- "Debo hablar con Tob antes de volver a mi hogar"-Pensé.

-Adiós mama- Derian se despidió de su madre mientras yo caminaba hacia la salida del edificio para ir a la escuela que se encontraba en unas cuentas esquinas.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

Tenia que sacar esta espina de mi cerebro xD realmente tenia que escribirlo porque no me dejaba pensar en nada mas.

¿Que les pareció el primer capitulo?

Les adelanto un poquito no mas, Mas adelante sabremos el porque Pan tiene 8 años viviendo lejos de su verdadero Hogar.

¿Cual es el motivo de que se halla marchado?

¿Porque Son Pan se marcho a NY sola?

¿Como es la relación entre Pan y Nala?

¿Quien es Tob?

¿Que ha hecho Pan con su Vida todo este tiempo?

¿Porque regresa ahora?

¿Que tanto a cambiado Pan en estos 8 años lejos de su familia?

¿Sabrán sus padres el verdadero motivo de su partida?

Están son las preguntas que se irán respondiendo solas a través de esta nueva historia.

-Hasta la próxima *Nokaira*


	2. Adiós NY

**Disclaimer**: Algunos personajes son de _Akira Toriyama._

La historia es de mi _autoria_ y algunos personajes como son: _Nala,Derian,Tob,Diego,Bety._

* * *

** Mi regreso y Dilema ** by: _*Nokaira*_

**Capitulo 2: ****_Adiós NY._**

-Listo ya llegamos-Le dije mientras lo ayudaba a bajar de mi espalda, cuando me di media vuelta para verlo note como su semblante lleno de alegría cambiaba a tristeza "Odio las despedidas" pensé para luego tratar de darle valor o mejor dicho darme a mí misma el valor para soportar otra despedida otro adiós.

-Porque pones esa cara- suspiro. No es nada fácil observar ese aspecto de Derian él siempre está feliz, alegre lleno de vida.

-Es que ya….. No podre …..Verte… todos los días- Hablo entre cortadas.

-Vamos Derian no te pongas así te prometo que yo volveré por ti- Puse mis manos en sus hombros para darle seguridad a mis palabras, al parecer funciono porque volvio a sonreir.

-Y me vas a enseñar a volar así como tu lo haces- Sus ojos brillaron al decir cada palabra, debo reconocer que siempre le gusto la idea de volar pero Nala dice que es peligroso "Tratare de convencerla" pensé muy segura de que lo voy a logar.

-Si me prometes que te vas a portar bien en la escuela y obedecerás en todo lo que te diga tu mama- "Debo aprovechar su pasión y energía por querer volar para que este travieso se comporte como es debido, al menos ya no le causara dolor de cabeza a Nala"

-Si te lo prometo- "Así me gusta" pensé para corresponder al inmenso abrazo lleno de amor que me brindaba el único hijo de la mujer que se convirtió en una madre y amiga estos 8 años lejos de mi familia.

-Vamos campeón ya debes entrar a clases- Le dije aun conteniendo el abrazo sabía que esa era mi despedida. –Si- contesto con la misma energía de siempre esa misma que lo caracteriza como un niño alegre. –Nos vemos pronto- Le dije

–Adiós- Con su sonrisa de siempre Derian camino hacia la puerta de la escuela mientras agitaba su mano derecha.

-Adiós- susurre.

**Pov autora.**

-Vamos Diego es hora de levantarte- Hablaba una mujer de ojos azules y cristalinos como las aguas del mar. –Debes ir a la escuela- Hablo la ex – heroína de Cuidad Satán.

-Mama pero es mi cumpleaños- Se quejó un niño de ojos negros y cabellos puntiagudos del mismo color (Un Gohan miniatura solo imagínenselo) de tez blanca, nariz fina, labios carnosos y cejas bien definidas.

-Si no asistes a la escuela tu padre se va a enojar- Contesto la hija del supuesto salvador del mundo.

-Pero papa nunca se enoja- se defendió el nieto del hombre más fuerte del universo.

-Pero cuando se trata de estudios es muy estricto…. No vas a correr el riesgo de vero enojado o ¿sí?- en ese momento Videl recordó a su pequeña Pan.

**-FLASH BACK- **

-Papa debo entrenar para ser más fuerte para que cuando mi abuelito vuelva con nosotros se sienta orgulloso de mi- Hablaba una Pan de 6 años.

-Pan no puedes descuidar los estudios, el entrenamiento no lo es todo en la vida- Contesto el más grande de los semis-saiyajines.

-Pero mama- La pequeña pan buscaba algún apoyo para que su padre la dejara entrenar como es debido.

-Pan cariño hazle caso a tu padre, eres muy pequeña para querer entrenar todos los días, tú no puedes dejar de asistir a la escuela- Videl intentaba hacerla comprender pero Pan es muy persistente.

-No voy a permitir que mi hija de 6 años se dedique a entrenar toda su vida, eso no se ve bien Pan- Hablo el hijo mayor de Goku.

Pan puso sus ojos llorosos sabía que esa era su carta bajo la manga para que sus padres la complacieran en sus caprichos.

-Pan no va a funciona, ya dije que no- Hablo con firmeza el de cabellos puntiagudos y anteojos.

Pan estaba a punto de echarse a llorar cuando de repente la mujer más grande abrió la boca para articular algunas palabras.

-Y si lo consideramos un poquito Gohan- dijo o más bien suplico.

-¿Qué?- Gohan no entendía a qué punto quería llegar su mujer.

-Sí, podemos pensarlo mejor que te parece si Pan solo entrena los fines de semana además tú le puedes enseñar muchas cosas para que aprenda a defenderse recuerda que no estaremos siempre en su vida además ella lleva sangre saiyajin y creo que es inevitable que ella pueda dejar de lado la lucha- Las savias palabras de Videl Satán provocaron que Gohan pensara un poco más la situación para luego dar su Benedicto.

-Está bien, pero solo los fines de semana luego de que haga su tarea- afirmo el padre de familia.

-Siiiii- La cara de alegría de Pan era implacable.

**-Flash Back-**

Videl no noto cuando una lagrima escapaba por sus ojos y rodaba por sus mejillas.

-Mama no llores ya me levanto y me baño para ir a la escuela pero no llores por favor- Diego se puso de pie dejando atrás el sueño que lo apegaba a la cama.

-¿EH?- las palabras de su hijo la sacaron del recuerdo de Pan. –No mi cielo ya no voy a llorar, perdóname mi amor hoy es tu cumple año y nada me puede poner triste ni si quiera los recuerdos- Videl seco de su mejilla la lagrima que aún se mantenía sobre ella para luego sonreír y besar la frente de su hijo. –Te espero en la cocina para desayunar, no tardes mucho o se te ara tarde- Luego de sus palabras se marchó de la recamara de pequeño hombrecito.

Diego se preparó como todos los días para asistir a clases.

**(Pov) Pan**

Me dirijo hacia la casa de Tob si tengo suerte tal vez no se ha marchado aun a su trabajo.

*Toc Toc* Toco la muerta del departamento de Tob. "Espero que este en casa" pensé, vuelvo y toco *Toc Toc* "A lo mejor no está en casa" –Vaya pero si puedo buscarlo por el KI- Hable en voz alta para mí misma "Nala realmente completo su objetivo, logro que me comportara como una mujer normal" Pensé mientras me sumergía en un recuerdo.

FLASH BACK

-Que puedes hacer ¿queeee?- Nala se había sorprendido mucho por todo lo que le había contado Pan.

-Si Nala si voy a vivir en tu casa debo contarte todo mi pasado y un elemento fundamental de este es que tengo sangre saiyajin presta mucha atención a lo que te voy a decir- Pan hablaba de forma muy suave y paciente para que su nueva amiga Nala comprendiera ¿quién es ella? y cómo ha sido su vida desde siempre. –Si no logras comprender te entiendo esto no es muy fácil de captar pero bueno vamos a intentarlo.

Mientras una Pan de 16 años se encontraba explicando toda una teoría de donde vienen la sangre guerrera saiyajin, una mujer de 20 años se encontraba escuchando atentamente y tratando de asimilar cada palabra que para ella no tenía lógica.

-A ver a ver…. Detente un momento ¿quieres decir que tú puedes volar por los cielos y que tienes una súper fuerza sobrenatural?- Pregunto muy confundida la madre de Derian.

-Si así es, además puedo hacer varias cosas más como percibir el KI de las personas- Pan hablaba como una maestra que le enseña un nuevo tema a sus alumnos.

-¿Qué es eso del KI?- Nala se sentía la más pequeña por las preguntas que le hacía a su nueva amiga y compañera de casa Pan.

-El KI es el poder oculto que tiene el ser humano, con este poder es que un humano ordinario puede volar, aumentar su velocidad y fuerza además puedes sentir la presencia de cualquier persona conocida que se encuentre lejos o cerca de ti- Aclaró Pan.

-Pan eso es… eso es muy asombroso pero no se ve bien que estos poderes extraordinarios lo lleve una niña- Nala fue interrumpida por una Pan furiosa. –Que no soy una niña!- Contesto Pan para luego Nala seguir con su aclaración.

–Ok.. Pero no te enojes Pan, una adolescente debe comportarse como tal, sin usar esa súper fuerza o presentir cuando una persona está cerca o no- Nala se silenció unos segundos para luego hacerle una pregunta importante a Pan.

-Dime una cosa Pan, haz tenido novio alguna vez?- Le pregunto la castaña ojoverdes.

Pan dudo unos segundos si en decir la verdad o mentirle a su amiga. –Bueno es complicado- Dijo tratando de que Nala no le pregunte como es su relación con los chicos.

-¿Que tan complicado?- Siguió preguntando observando que Pan se ponía incomoda con esas preguntas pero no se iba a rendir, ella sabía que su pequeña amiga no era muy femenina que digamos ya se lo había demostrado en esos meses que se llevaban conociendo y ahora entendía mucho más por qué los chicos no se le acercan para buscar algo más que una linda amistad y es que su querida amiga era todo un FENOMENO literalmente.

-¿Es que siempre salen mal mis citas o más bien las pocas que he tenido?- Pan se dejó vencer, nunca hablaba de estas cosas ni si quiera con Bra que se lo contaban todo, ese punto nunca lo tocaban cuando estaban a solas, siempre pan escucha a Bra hablar de cómo se la pasaba con los chicos que la invitaban a salir.

-Ya veo, entiendo dónde está el problema y que debemos hacer para cambiarlo- Dijo muy animada la amiga de Pan.

-¿Qué?, no te entiendo explícate- Dijo la pelinegra de pañuelo naranja.

-Desde ahora aras todo lo que te diga sin reproches, desde hoy nacerá una nueva Pan- Siguió hablando con los mismos ánimos anteriores pero Pan aun no había captado el plan que tenía en la mente su querida amiga Nala.

-Que quieres decir?- Pregunto aturdida, la nieta de Goku no comprendía de que era lo que le estaba hablando su compañera de casa.

-Quiero decir que desde hoy te comportaras como una chica de tu edad común y corriente, la primera lección de hoy es que ya no vas a volar más, andarás con tus pies como lo hacen las personas ordinarias- Dijo muy tranquilamente la madre de Derian.

-Estás loca- Pan abrió sus ojos como dos platos, ¿Dejar de volar? ¿Ser ordinaria?, eso no estaba en sus planes.

-Lo digo muy enserio señorita si es que acaso usted quiere que algún chico se fije en usted- Dijo muy seriamente como que dejo a Pan pensativa al parecer ser ordinaria no estaba entre sus planes.

FLASH BACK

-Vaya y lo logro, soy lo más parecido a una mujer ordinaria.. Pero claro que no he olvidado como volar si eso es lo mejor del mundo- Dijo en voz alta para sí misma "Si supiera Nala que yo me escapaba para seguir con mi entrenamiento me mataría" pensó mientas soltaba una risita chillona "Vaya como extrañare a Nala" Sus pensamientos divertidos pasaron a melancólicos.

-Sera mejor que le escriba una carta… si eso es una carta así me ahorro toda la despedida- Atino la pelinegra como si le quitaran un saco de papas de encima. –Sera mejor que empiece-

Pan seguía hablando para sí misma en voz alta y luego de estas palabras de adentro a su departamento para recoger todas sus cosas y luego empezar a escribir dos cartas, una para Tob y otra para Nala.

Pan se encontraba flotando en el aire para decirle adiós a esa ciudad corazón que la acogió 8 años y le cambio la vida, ya no era más esa chica ruda de estatura baja, cabello corto y pañuelo en la cabeza.

Esa ciudad llena de luces de neón, la vio convertirse en una mujer hermosa, de cabello largo hasta la cintura, ojos negros azabaches grandes y profundos, labios suaves con un tono rosado, cuerpo perfeccionado admirada por los hombres por su gran curva, era como una Barbie pero en persona, su piel blanca y suave que emitían un aroma a rosas blancas que enloquecían a cientos de chicos.

Logro ser la envidia de muchas, se ganó a pulso el odio de las chicas de su salón solo por su inteligencia y belleza.

Pero para sus amigos eso era algo superficial para ellos, en ella veían a una mujer fuerte y decidida, con carácter y autoridad, gentil y sencilla, amorosa y sociable, amiga y compañera.

De aquella Pan que se enamoró del hombre equivocado que tuvo que sufrir en silencio tantos años para guardar las apariencias de esa niña "tonta" como se hacía llamar ella misma, solo quedan los recuerdos dejo ser la machera para ser una mujer.

-Adiós y gracias por ayudarme a superarme no como guerrera si no como mujer, te debo mucho nueva york, a ti y a esas personas que me ayudaron hacer lo que soy hoy en día- susurró Pan sonriente y orgullosa de sí misma.

Pan miro su reloj para ver cuanto tiempo iba durar su vuelo. "Son las 3:13 de la tarde" pensó la nieta de án.

Voló tan rápido que se perdió en tan solo segundos en el firmamento, el viaje era tedioso pero parecía no importarle mucho a Pan ya que se encontraba muy pensativa imaginando el momento de su llegada imaginándose todo tipo de reacciones.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

Fin del capitulo, Dure varios días en busca de la imagen perfecta y la encontré, al fin pude encontrar una Pan con las características ya descritas.

Me siento super cómoda escribiendo este fic.

Siguiente capitulo: _**Hola a todos.**_

-Dejen su review :D

Hasta la próxima *Nokaira*


	3. Hola a todos

**Disclaimer:** Algunos personajes le pertenecen a Akira Toriyama.

La historia si es originalmente de mi autoria y algunos personajes también.

* * *

**Mi regreso y Dilema Escrito por: ****_Nokaira_**

**Capitulo 3:** _Hola a todos._

Mientras tanto Pan volaba de regreso en la casa de los Son Satán se encontraban reunidas todos los guerreros z y demás personas celebrando el cumpleaños número 6 del hijo menor de la pareja Son Satán.

Había una gran mesa en el jardín de dicha casa, llena de platos, bocadillos deliciosos y un gran pastel de cumple años, todos comían y bebían alegremente disfrutando de la fiesta y una que otras anécdotas que recordaban los guerreros más fuerte del universo.

-Es hora de cantar feliz cumple años y de que el cumpleañero pida su deseo- Dijo en voz alta la madre del feliz cumpleañeros, Todos a excepción de uno corearon la canción mientras aplaudían.

"CUMPLE AÑOS SON DIEGO CUMPLE AÑOS FELIZ"

El cumpleañero se acercó al pastel para soplar las seis velas que este contenía mientras todos contaban sus años.

-"1,2,3,4,5,6"- Diego a soplo con delicadeza las velas para no hacer volar por los aires el pastel como fiestas anteriores inmediatamente Dieguito pidió su deseo mientas todos aplaudían y asían pitidos.

Pan se acercaba cada vez más y más a su objetivo la casa de sus padres pero al parecer ella aún estaba muy metida en sus pensamientos.

"…No sé qué decir o cómo comportarme son 8 años sin verlos incluso hasta deje de comunicarme con ellos por querer olvidarme de todo, reconozco que estuvo mal lo que hice mis padres no se merecían lo que les hice, marcharme por una razón de estudios lo cual fue una mentira para escapar de mi realidad fue muy egoísta de mi parte pero ya lo hecho, hecho esta"-

Pensaba Pan mientras volaba a toda velocidad, cuando pan decidió salir de sus pensamientos se encontró con una gran fiesta. "¿Pero qué?" volvió a pensar para luego ocultar su KI y descender detrás de un arbusto.

-Regreso- Dijo felizmente Goku que se encontraba con su cuerpo normal.

Todos miraron confundidos a Goku al estar muy concentrados en sus conversaciones nadie o bueno al parecer solo dos personas se percataron de que la pelinegra había regresado.

-Pero que espera para venir con nosotros- Hablo Goku en voz alta, provocando que todas las miradas se posaran.

-Papa de que hablas- se adelantó a preguntar su hijo mayor.

Pero Goku no le hizo caso a la pregunta de su hijo y decidió ir al lugar en donde se encontraba ella, no muy lejos de hecho, el hombre más fuerte del universo uso su técnica de la tele-trasportación y desapareció dejando a unos invitados confundidos.

-Ya era hora- Se escuchó una voz grave y muy masculina que se encontraba al lado de su fiel esposa Bulma.

-De que hablas Vegeta- Le pregunto su mujer al hombre de esa penetrante voz, pero el solo tomo una manzana y le dio una mordida para luego desintegrarla en su boca.

Detrás de unos arbustos se encontraba una joven muy bella observando la fiesta y preguntándose de quien podría ser.

"Que yo recuerde nadie cumple años en este día de hecho nadie de las personas que conozco cumplen año en este mes, no me explico que hacen todos reunidos, en mi casa, esto no me lo esperaba no quería encontrármelos todos juntos ¿y ahora que voy hacer? No me puedo ir otra vez" Pensó la hija de Son Gohan muy preocupada porque no se encontraba preparada para que el día de su regreso se encontrarse con todos sus amigos y familiares, no fue así exactamente como ella se imaginó su llegada.

-Porque estas detrás de un árbol?- Pregunto inocentemente Goku, causando que Pan se cayera al estilo anime desconcertándola un poco.

-Abuelito casi me matas de un susto- Protesto Pan quien había descifrado quien se encontraba detrás sin tener que mirarlo pero cuando se voltio se llevó una gran sorpresa. –¿Pero cuando volviste a la normalidad abuelito?- Dijo levantándose del suelo y quitándose el polvo de su ropa.

-Pan pero que grande y linda estas- dijo muy feliz al volver a ver a su nieta.

-Gracias abuelito, tu también estas grande- Dijo en forma burlona y haciéndole recordar a Goku la pregunta expuesta por ella misma.

-Ahhh pues tu abuela Milk me dijo que me iba a dejar sin cenar si no volvía hacer normal y prácticamente me obligo a buscar las esferas del dragón para pedirle ese deseo a sheg-long- Dijo de lo más normal el abuelo de Diego.

-Vaya abuelito al parecer tú piensas con el estómago- Dijo en tono burlón de los aspectos que hacen de Goku una persona sumamente glotona.

-Ven aquí y dame una abrazo- Dijo muy feliz e ignorando su comentario juguetón. Ambos se abrazaron fuertemente, Goku más de lo normal.

-Abuelito me… estas asfixiando- Dijo entrecortadas la joven de cabello largo.

Goku la separo de su cuerpo al ver su cara azul por falta de aire. –Perdón no me di mi fuerza, es que son muchos años sin verte Pan- Se disculpó con su típica pose de su mano en la nuca sin dejar de sonreírle ni un segundo.

-Hay abuelito tu nunca cambias- Pan no pudo evitar sonreír por la actitud de su abuelo.

-Pero veo que tu si has cambiado mucho, creo que muchos a simple vista no te reconocerán- Dijo alegremente el de cabellos alborotados. -¿Por qué estás aquí detrás y o vienes con nosotros?- Pregunto.

-Es que no me esperaba verlo a todos reunidos, ¿Qué es lo que están celebrando?- Cuestiono la hermana de Diego.

-¿Eh?... Hoy es el cumpleaños de Diego- Respondió muy tranquilo el padre de Gohan y Goten.

-¿Y quién es ese?- Pan pregunto con una ceja levantada.

-Como que ¿quién es?, Ahhh verdad que no lo conoces, será mejor que volvamos a la fiesta para presentarte a Diego- Dijo tomándola de los hombros y llevándola al lugar pero antes Pan quiso protestar un poco. –Y no me lo puedes decir aquí-

-No, vamos Pan camina debes conocer al cumpleañero- Dijo muy feliz llevando a Pan a donde se encontraban los invitados.

-No espera, mis cosas- Pan voltio la mirada hacia su equipaje que se encontraba detrás de ese arbusto. –Listo ya lleguemos- Dijo muy feliz el esposo de Milk.

Todos vieron la llegada de aquella muchacha muy linda de cabello largo, negro y ojos del mismo color, esa linda joven venía con Goku todos se preguntaban ¿quién era?, el KI de la joven había cambiado para todos ellos era más fuerte si pero no muy reconocible ante todos ellos.

Pan se quedó paralizada viendo como todos la miraban con curiosidad, se sentía extraña o mejor dicho un poco nerviosa la tensión se podía sentir en el aire, Pan no articulaba ninguna palabra y ellos la veían con curiosidad esperando que se presentara ante ellos.

-Es que ahora eres muda- Dijo secamente Vegeta totalmente exasperado porque ninguno de ellos se imaginaba quien podía ser.

-Vegeta acaso tu sabes…- Hablo Goku siendo interrumpido por el mismo hombre que decidió romper con el silenció. –Si- Volvió a decir secamente. –Vaya sí que eres listo Vegeta- Alago Goku al príncipe de su raza.

Videl se quedó mirando a la joven que estaba de frente a la mesa acompañada de su suegro, su corazón se aceleró desde el momento en que la vio gritándole a todo pulmón que esa era su pequeña hija convertida en toda una mujer, Videl no aguanto más y se para de su asiento siendo observada por todos se dirigió hacia la joven y la abrazo.

-Mama- Dijo Pan aferrándose al abrazo de su madre con sus ojos llorosos.

Todos estaban muy sorprendidos, nadie se esperaba que esa bella mujer fuera nada más ni nada menos que Pan.

-¿Pan?- Dijo muy sorprendido Gohan mientras se paraba de donde estaba sentado. -¿Eres tú?- Pan escucho la pregunta de su padre y se separó de su madre para verlo una vez más.

-Papa- Pan se lanzó a los brazos de su padre como una niña pequeña. –Si soy yo- Respondió a la pregunta cuestionada.

-Estas tan grande, no te reconocí, me alegra que hallas vuelto- Gohan le dijo sin soltarla ni un momento.

Mientras todos veían esa conmovedora escena a alguien se le estaba siendo tarde para la fiesta.

-Oh no será mejor convertirme en súper saiyajin o no llegare nunca- Dijo un hombre de cabello lila.

En la fiesta aun Pan abrazaba su Papa.

-Oye Pan aun quieres conocer a Diego- Dijo Goku interrumpiendo el feliz momento de padre e hija.

-Sí, ya que no pudiste esperar a que buscara mi maleta debe de ser alguien muy importante para ti abuelito- Contesto la nieta de Milk separándose del abrazo de su padre.

-Sí y para ti también- Dijo de lo más normal el hijo de Bardock.

-Verdad que no conoces a Diego, yo iré a buscarlo esta en los trampolines- Dijo la madre de Pan.

-Pan- Dijo una joven muy bella de cabellos azules y ojos de igual color.

-Bra- Contesto entre sorprendida y alegre de ver a su mejor amiga de toda la vida.

-Que hermosa te ves amiga- alego la princesa.

-Y tú no te quedas atrás- respondió la pelinegra.

Ambas se dieron un abrazo y soltaron un grito de alegría que todos los presentes tuvieron que taparse los oídos de tan fuertes y molestoso que se escuchaba.

-Acaso quieres dejar a tu único tío sordo- hablo el hermano de Gohan.

-Tío- Pan se separó de su amiga para abrazar a su tío. –Te extrañe sobrina- Dijo Goten respondiendo al abrazo y así Pan llego a saludar a todos los que se encontraban en la mesa hasta que escucho una voz conocida detrás de ella era su madre la que la llamaba después de tanto tiempo.

-Él es tu hermano- Le presento Videl a Diego.

-Ella es mi hermana- Dijo sorprendido por ver por primera vez a su hermana, El pequeño Diego se encontraba tomado de la mano de su madre cuando de repente ella soltó su mano y le dio un leve empujoncito para que quedara delante de Pan.

-Vaya esto sí que no me lo esperaba tengo un hermano menos- Pan no dejaba de asombrarse por la noticia y al ver a su hermano frente a ella tomo la decisión de acercársele mas y bajarse hasta quedar a su nivel de tamaño –HOLA- dijo muy feliz Pan.

-Hola- Dijo un poco apenado e incómodo por la situación, Pan lo noto y decidió familiarizarse más.

-Vaya veo que eres muy fuerte- Pan solo dijo la verdad el KI de Diego era sumamente tremendo como para tener 6 años.

-Si, a ti te gusta pelear- Diego se estaba olvidando de la incomodidad y entro en confianza con su hermana.

-Bueno digamos que eso es inevitable en un saiyajin- Dijo Pan causando gracia a todos los presentes y una ola de risas se hizo escuchar.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

Gracias por leer!

-Dejen su review-

Hasta la próxima: *Nokaira*


	4. Una pelea de hermanos

**Disclaimer:** Algunos personajes mencionados en esta historia le pertenecen a _Akira Toriyama_

**_La historia es de mi autoria como algunos personajes presentes en la historia._**

* * *

** Mi regreso y Dilema** por: **_Jazmin Nokaira_**

**_Capitulo 4:_ **Una pelea entre hermanos.

-Bueno digamos que eso es inevitable en un saiyajin- Dijo Pan causando gracia a todos los presentes y una ola de risas se hizo escuchar.

-¿Quieres pelear conmigo?- Pregunto el intrépido hijo de Videl.

-Claro, me imagino que debes ser muy fuerte- Afirmo Pan dando en lo cierto con su afirmación ya que a pesar de que Diego era un niño tenía una fuerza y un poder impresionante no obstante es un SAIYAJIN.

-Deténganse ahí los dos- Una voz detrás de ellos hizo que los dos hermanos detuvieran su paso. –No ven que esto es una fiesta además mírate hija estas tan bonita que lo único que lograras es terminar toda sucia y desarreglada- dijo la madre de ambos pelinegros.

-Mama no te preocupes además todos lo que están aquí presentes no se asombraran de ver una pelea sobrenatural y por mi ropa no te preocupes traigo más, anda mama deja que Diego y yo midamos nuestras fuerzas- Alego la hija de Videl.

-Bueno está bien, pero no se pasen de la raya ¿Me escuchaste Diego?- Le pregunto a su pequeño hijo señalándolo con el dedo índice a su vigoroso hijo.

-Si mama, te prometo no pasarme de la raya- Respondió Dieguito levantando su mano derecha haciendo seña de su juramento.

Todos vieron de un mejor lugar el lugar de la batalla entre hermanos un niño de solo 6 años contra una mujer de 24 ambos llevaban la misma sangre, Diego tenía una ventaja al crecer Pan no entreno como lo hacía cuando era niña solo calentaba un poco y varias veces al mes se iba a las montañas a entrenar como era debido en cambio Diego entrenaba todos los días con su abuelo preferido Goku este le enseño todo lo que sabe.

-PAN TE RECOMIENDO QUE NO TE CONFIES, DIEGO ES MUY FUERTE- Goku grito muy alto para que su nieta pudiera escucharlo ya que se encontraba flotando junto a su hermano en el gran jardín.

-DIEGO NO VAYAS A LASTIMAR A TU HERMANA- ahora el de los gritos era Gohan.

Ante estas voces conocidas Pan solo arqueo una ceja, no podía creer que tanto du padre como su abuelo pensaran que era débil o que su hermano era mucho más fuerte que ella, ante lo ocurrido miro fijamente a su hermano que se encontraba en frente de ella con su pose de pelea muy al estilo de Goku.

-No te detengas y atacarme con todo lo que tienes- dijo seriamente Pan tomando también su pose de pelea.

-¿Estas lista?- le pregunto su hermano menor.

-Siempre estoy lista ¡Vamos Atácame!-

Emocionadamente Pan sentía como el fuego se mezclaba en sus venas sentir la adrenalina de una pelea era algo indescriptible para un saiyajin.

Diego lanzo su puño derecho al rostro de Pan pero esta esquivo su ataque al ver esto diego se alejó un poco para luego ir con todo y tener una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo con su hermana mayor. Los puñetazos eran más veloz para Pan al punto que recibió uno en su rostro doblándolo hacia un lado, Diego no perdió tiempo y agarro su cabeza y le dio un rodillazo en la cara "Ahhh" grito mentalmente Pan por el dolor que le provisionó ese golpe pero Diego continuo y le dio un certero golpe en el estómago sacándole el aire Pan se alejó un poco orgullosa de ver a su hermano pelar de tal admirable forma la hacía feliz y le nacían unos deseos de hacer que aquel que la estaba lastimando comiera polvo. –Bien ahora es mi turno- Susurro la pelinegra.

Su cabello largo le complicaba las cosas Diego tenía la facilidad de usar eso en su contra pero como todo un buen guerrero que es se mantuvo peleando correctamente sin usar esa ventaja Pan agradeció a Kami-sama mentalmente al notar que su hermano peleaba verdaderamente.

Un hombre de cabellos alborotados noto que Pan no podía pelear libremente con todo ese cabello suelto así que decidió pedirle a su nuera una goma para el cabello de Pan.

-Aquí esta lo que me pediste- Videl hizo entrega de la goma para el cabello de Pan.

-OIGAN CHICOS DETENGANSE UN MOMENTO- Grito nueva mente Goku hacia el lugar de la pelea.

-PORQUE NOS DETIENES ABUELO GOKU- Grito el nieto de Goku.

-PERDONAME DIEGO PERO ES QUE TENGO ALGO PARA PAN- Contesto

-PARA MI- Ahora la que se unía a los gritos era Pan.

-SI BAJA UN MOMENTO POR FAVOR- Dijo el abuelito de Pan.

Goku le hizo entrega de la goma para el cabello a Pan agradecida volvió al lado de su hermano para continuar.

-Ahora sí que estoy lista- le afirmo Pan a su hermano.

Elevaron ambos hermanos sus KI, Diego se convirtió en un Ssj pero Pan no vio necesario hacer esa transformación en ese momento así que continúo con estado normal.

Era el turno de Pan atacar, se acercó veloz mente a donde se encontraba su hermano cuando estuvo frente a él se desvaneció colocándose a tras de él y junto con su dos manos le dio un fuerte golpe en la espalda que lo mando directo al suelo.

Mientras tanto un joven de pelo lila volaba rumbo a la fiesta percatándose de los elevados KI se detuvo.

-Pero que está pasando… este KI tan fuerte es de Diego pero hay otro mucho mayor se me hace familiar pero no puedo percibir de quien es exactamente, será mejor convertirme en un Ssj para llegar más rápido y ver que está pasando- Dicho esto el joven aumento su velocidad convirtiéndose en un Ssj.

En la fiesta, todo era un espectáculo, los hermanos se movían a una gran velocidad que a mucho los dejo atónicos y otros pudieron captar cada detalle de la pelea como fueron los guerreros z.

Pan tomo el brazo de su hermano y giro varias veces hasta que lo soltó para darse tiempo ella misma de preparar una esfera de energía, Diego vio sus intenciones y decidió no quedarse atrás junto sus manos, separa sus piernas y se dobló un poco hacia el frente.

KA…..ME…..KAME…. Decía Diego mientras acumulaba en sus manos un gran poder de energía.

Pan estaba lista para lanzar su ataque hasta que percibió un KI que la desconcertó sabía muy bien de quien se trataba al desconcentrarse su esfera de energía se estaba disminuyendo pero ella no estaba pensando en eso "Es el… no me espere verlo tan pronto" pensó para sí misma cuando de repente lo vio llegar, ambos conectaron su mirada, el veía a la hermosa joven con curiosidad y ella tenía una guerra de emociones..

¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- Grito finalmente Diego lanzando su poderosa técnica en contra de su hermana que se encontraba desprotegida.

Al sentir la bola de energía cerca Pan voltio su cara hacia el frente y se cubrió el rostro recibiendo de lleno el KAME-KAME-HA de su hermano.

Al recibir tal golpe la ropa de Pan se despilfarró un poco, al ver que ya había pasado lo peor Pan dio por terminada la pelea mentalmente pero cuando quiso mover un musculo de su cuerpo sintió un gran dolor su cuerpo se le hacía muy pasado y entonces empezó a descender quedando inconsciente.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

Es corto :( pero me costo trabajo hacer este capitulo ya que como ven tiene combate y eso y yo nunca había escrito nada relacionado a esto, espero en Dios que halla sido de su agrado y que me halla salido bien.

De ante mano le pido disculpas si no fui muy detallista es que no soy una gran experta en esto de los combates, pero díganme que les pareció la peleita.

Gracias amantes lectores por leer un capitulo mas de esta historia, espero que hasta ahora este siendo de su agrado y créanme que va a ser mucho mejor en los siguientes capítulos.

**Un saludo especial para:**

_Lisa_

_Mily_

_Abbi_

_Gracias chicas por sus opiniones, Besos para ustedes :*_

**Contestando a tu pregunta Abbi y cito:**

Una pregunta habra bra x goten? O ya son novios? O.o ?

_Si. -No te daré mas detalles para que sea una sorpresa jeje. Si eres fans de esta pareja te va a gustar lo que viene._

_**Hasta la próxima:** *Nokaira*_


	5. Actitud

**Disclaimer**: Algunos personajes le pertenece a Akira Toriyama.

_La historia al igual que algunos personajes de la historia son de mi autoria._

* * *

** Mi Regreso y Dilema Por: **_Jazmín Nokaira_

**Capitulo 5:**_ Actitud_

Al recibir tal golpe la ropa de Pan se despilfarró un poco, al ver que ya había pasado lo peor Pan dio por terminada la pelea mentalmente pero cuando quiso mover un musculo de su cuerpo sintió un gran dolor su cuerpo se le hacía muy pasado y entonces empezó a descender quedando inconsciente.

Pan se encontraba en un universo paralelo producto del shock que experimentos minutos antes de quedar inconsciente.

-Aun sigues enamorada de mi- Dijo burlonamente Trunks –Es que acaso te tengo que rechazar dos veces para que comprendas que no me gustas nunca corresponderé a ese amor tan tonto como el tuyo-

-Cállate! Solo eres un sueño- Alego Pan frustrada y dolida por la mala jugada que le estaba propiciando su mente.

-Lo soy, eso crees, porque mejor no te vas por donde viniste aun sigues sintiendo algo por mí y eso se te nota mejor vete de aquí no quiero que me avergüenzas mas con tu absurdo amor- Bufo molesto el Peli lila.

-Basta!, no sigas- Pan se encontraba en el piso con sus dos manos en sus respectivos oídos intentando ignorar aquellas palabras de dolor.

-La linda Panny cree que porque dejo de ser una machera me va a conquistar jajaja- Se burlo de ella sin ningún remordimiento.

Su risa tan malévola y despiadada se repetían una y otra vez en la cabeza de Pan.

-NO SIGAS, BASTA… BASTA- Grito fuertemente aun sumergida en su pesadilla.

-BASTA- Volvió a gritar pero esta vez no en su pesadilla.

Pan se alteró no recordaba nada de lo que había pasado pero su padre y madre se encontraban junto a ella que estaba de vuelta en su habitación y en su cama.

-Cálmate hija solo es una pesadilla- Le aclaro su madre, calmándola un poco.

-¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué hago aquí?- Pregunto algo aturdida por la pesadilla anterior.

-Estas en casa hija, ¿acaso no te a cuerdas de lo que sucedió?- Le pregunto su padre.

Pan intento recordar un poco lo que había pasado.

"_Es el… no me lo espere verlo tan pronto_" recordó Pan su pensamiento cuando vio a Trunks otra vez.

_¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-_ Pan escucho el grito eufórico de su hermano, luego sintió el ataque por la velocidad de este no pudo esquivarlo luego no recordó más nada.

-Solo recuerdo que estaba luchando con Diego y que me descuide un poco y recibí un Kame-kame-Ha que no pude esquivar y luego no recuerdo nada mas-

-Sera mejor que le avise a todos que estas bien y que ya despertaste especialmente a Diego que se encuentra muy mal por haberte lastimado- Dice su padre para luego salir de la habitación de su hija.

-¿No te duele nada?- Preguntó la madre de Pan notando su preocupes por su hija.

-No mama, no sufrí ningún daño interno- Respondió la semi-saiyajin de esa habitación

-¿Estas segura?- Volvió a preguntar la ojiazul.

-Si mama estoy segura solo quiero darme un baño y cambiarme de ropa, necesito descansar- Alego con algo de pesadez la joven de cabellos largos al igual que su madre.

-Y donde está la ropa que trajiste?- Le pregunto nuevamente su madre

-OH no lo olvide, lo deje detrás del arbusto más grande del jardín- dijo Pan poniéndose de pie para ir a buscar lo que se le había olvidado detrás de un arbusto.

-No te levantes hija, yo iré- Dijo Videl poniéndose de pie también y saliendo de su habitación.

-Ahh, como me duele la cabeza- Se quejó Pan al ver que se quedó sola en su habitación. –Sera mejor ir a buscar una pastilla para el dolor en la cocina espero que papa no haya cambiado el lugar en donde se guarda el botiquín de la casa- Dijo para sí misma.

El dolor de cabeza de Pan cada vez se ponía mas fuerte al punto de no percibir ninguna presencia de KI porque todos sus sentidos se concentraban en el fuerte dolor que aturdía su mente, bajando por las escaleras tres personas que se encontraban en la sala se percataron de que la joven bajaba las escaleras.

-Pan ¿estás bien?- Le pregunto su mejor amiga de toda la vida Bra.

Todos la vieron bajar con los ojos cerrados y apretándose la cabeza con sus manos, al verla bajar los semi-saiyajines se acercaron a ella para ver que le ocurría.

-Si Bra solo voy a la cocina- Pan abrió sus ojos vio al trió delante de ella, noto nuevamente que su tío y amiga estaban muy junto por lo que recordaba antes de irse a Nueva York su tío no se relacionaba mucho con su amiga Bra, vagamente recordó el día en que Bra le ofreció ser su chambelán y el acepto.

**FLASH-BACK**

- tengo pensado que sea Goten mi chambelán- Dice Bra muy contenta.

-No crees que eres muy obvia- le cuestiona Pan

Ambas se encontraban en la habitación de la princesa planeando la fiesta de 15 años de la misma.

-Pues no me importa si se me nota que estoy perdidamente enamorada de tu tío- suspiro Bra para luego tirarse de espalda en su cama. –Lo amo tanto-

-Si, si ya cenicienta baja la voz o no meterás en un tremendo problema si alguien te llegara a escuchar- Dijo Pan tomando seriedad.

-Lo sentiste- Dijo muy feliz saltando de la cama para ver por la ventana –Acaban de llegar mi hermano Trunks y Goten-

-Truu-Trunks- Tartamudeo la nieta de Son Goku

-Si vamos a verlos- Rápidamente Bra tomo la mano de su amiga y salió disparada por la puerta.

-HOLA- Grito Bra para que su hermano y su amor platónico la escucharan ya que se le veía que estaban muy concentrados en su plática.

-No tienes que gritar Bra, te escuchamos perfectamente- Dijo algo molesto Trunks.

-Oye Goten puedes ser mi chambelán para mi fiesta de quince- Dijo la hija de vegeta.

-Pensé que yo lo iba hacer- se quejó el peli lila.

-Pues no pienses tanto hermanito- Alego la hija de Bulma.

-Pues… yo no tengo problema con ser tu compañero de baile- Dijo el hijo de Goku con su pose caracterizada por una boba sonrisa y su mano derecha en la nuca.

Pan solo miraba a Trunks como un Dios imaginándose miles de cuentos de hada donde ella era la doncella en peligro y su príncipe de cabellos lilas y ojos azules la rescataba.

**Flash Back**

Pan le dedico una sonrisa a su amiga para que no se preocupara más por ella y se dirigió a la cocina, cuando rebuscaba en los gabinetes el botiquín alguien entro y ella se voltio para verlo una vez más.

-Te ayudo a buscar lo que buscas, ¿Dime que es lo que buscas?- Respondió Trunks acercándose a ella pero esta se voltio rápidamente para seguir buscando el botiquín.

-No necesito ayuda yo puedo sola- Respondió toscamente la hija de Gohan.

-Reconozco que cuando te vi no me imagine que eras tú has cambiado bastante- Ignorando el comentario negativo de la pelinegra, Trunks siguió buscando una conversación.

-Al fin aquí esta- Pan había encontrado lo que buscaba ignorando a Trunks completamente abrió el botiquín y saco unas pastillas para calmar su dolor de cabeza, se introdujo a la nevera y tomo agua en un vaso cristalino.

-Estas muy bonita- Trunks alago la belleza de la que en un tiempo atrás sentía algo muy grande por él, Pan inevitablemente se ahogó con el agua e hizo una algarabía tosiendo fuertemente.

-¿Estas bien?- Pregunto el primogénito de Vegeta al ver que la tos de Pan se calmaba.

-Si ya se me paso- Le contesto con sinceridad la nieta de Milk.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos durando unos largos segundos en silencio, Pan salió de esos profundos ojos azules que la hipnotizaban bajo la mirada y camino para salir de ahí lo más rápido posible pero fue detenida por unas manos que la sujetaban del brazo.

-Tenemos que hablar- Dijo el hombre de 36 años.

-Ya lo olvide y no tengo más nada que decirte- Contesto la mujer de 24 años.

En ese momento entro Diego corriendo y abrazando a su hermano por las rodillas.

-Lo siento mucho hermanita no quise lastimarte de esa manera- Diego se aferró a su hermano pidiéndole disculpas por sus actos.

-No tienes por qué disculparte fui yo la que me descuide un poco, tú no tienes la culpa- Pan intentaba calmar a su hermanito quien estaba muy preocupado y perturbado por lo que hizo. –Además no me duele nada recuerda que yo soy una saiyajin- Le dijo arrodillándose para estar a la altura de su hermano.

-Además me debes una revancha no es posible que mi hermanito me haya ganado en una batalla solo fue simple suerte- Dijo burlonamente pero en el fondo reconocía que si era muy fuerte para tener esa edad.

-¿Suerte? Más bien tu eres la debilucha- Se defendió de la burla de su hermana.

-Yo Son Pan Satán te prometo a ti Son Diego Satán que te daré la mejor pelea que antes hallas visto- Dijo muy feliz con su mano derecha levantada en señal de juramento.

-Yo Son Diego Satán acepto el desafío- Dijo imitando la pose de su hermana.

Videl que había escuchado todo de lo que sus hijos planeaban hacer se negó rotundamente.

-Ni si quiera lo piensen, es que no les basta con lo de hoy- Hablo rápidamente Videl.

-Pero mama..- Diego fue interrumpido por el de cabellos lilas que aún estaba en la cocina –Videl tiene razón aun no controlas todo tu poder Diego y podrías hacerle daño a tu hermana-

Pan indignada por lo que estaba escuchando expulso su enojo.

-Perdón pero es que acaso piensan que yo no le puedo hacer frente a mi hermano de tan solo 6 años o en realidad creen que no se defenderme sola, para que lo vayan sabiendo solo fue un simple descuido por más que Diego sea muy fuerte no me lastimara por Kami-sama que no creo lo que escucho- Pan harta de que la subestimaran salió echando humos por la cabeza y se tranco en su habitación.

-De veras que si se enojó bien feo- Dijo Diego rompiendo el silencio.

-Pero que le pasa a mi sobrina, salió muy furiosa de aquí- Dijo Goten quien entro a la cocina con su fiel compañera Bra.

-Voy hablar con ella- Dijo Videl saliendo del lugar en donde se encontraba.

-A mí no me mires fue Trunks que la hizo enojar- Contesto rápidamente Diego al ver que su Tío lo miraba acusándolo de lo que le pasaba a su hermana.

-Trunks que fue lo que paso- le pregunto su hermana.

-No tengo ganas de hablar de eso- Dijo seriamente caminando hacia la salida pero antes de que saliera Goten lo miro y ambos se miraron en esta amistad sobran las palabras con solo mirarse de esa forma Goten sabia que debía ir al departamento de Trunks para poder hablar mas tranquilos.

-Pequeño ratón te toca hablar- Dijo Bra a Diego pero este salio corriendo directo al jardín.

-Ya déjalo mi amor de seguro nos enteraremos mas delante de lo que paso- Le hablo dulcemente Goten acercándose a Bra.

-Si pero no entiendo la actitud de mi hermano- Dijo sospechando de lo que pudo aver pasado para que Pan se pusiera así.

-Ya verás como todo se solucionara y ahora será mejor que me vaya- Dijo el nieto segundo de Ox satán.

-¿A dónde?- Pregunto la novia de Goten.

-A ver porque razón mi sobrina y tu hermano se comportaron de esa manera- Dicho esto Goten y Bra se besaron en los labios.

-Que asco- Dijo un amiguito de Diego que entro a la cocina por equivocación.

Ambos tórtolos se separaron Bra furiosa al ver el in respeto del niño solo le dijo -Y el hombre araña no existe solo es un actor con un disfraz- Le dijo fríamente muy parecida a su padre, el pobre niño salio corriendo de la cocina al escuchar ese comentario sobre su super héroe.

-Jajajaj, Bra porque le dijiste eso- Le cuestiono su novio que no paraba de reírse.

-Se lo merecía por irrespetuoso- Le respondió Bra inevitablemente recordó lo que le dijo y empezó a reír junto a su novio.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

¿Que les pareció el final del capitulo? jajaj Bra no tiene corazón como se atreve a decirle eso a un niño acaba de destruirle la infancia en 3-2-1. jajaj se lo merecía por BOCÓN.

Sobre la pesadilla de Pan y su actitud con Trunks es comprensible porque si yo fuera ella actuaria de la misma manera, tener una pesadilla horrible y luego toparse con el protagonista de la pesadilla cara a cara no pensaran que le dijera Hola, como estas, NO actuaria secamente y descortés y de verdad que se pasan todo piensan que Pan es una debilucha :o pero tampoco tenia que hablarle hacer a el guapetón de Trunks.

Dejen sus comentarios referentes a este capitulo.

**Saludos a mis fieles lectoras:**

_Mareley_

_Guest_

_Mily_

_Lisa_

_Abbi._

**Contestando preguntas:**

Abbi**: Que tan fuerte es Diego? **Yo: **Confórmate con que Gohan lo procreo en Ssj2 xD**

En realidad es fuerte pero lo que paso fue que Pan se des-concentro y al revivir momentos y sentimientos al ver a Trunks cuando recibió esa energía su mente reacciono de esa manera y por eso se desmayo.

**¿Eres chica? o ¿chico?** Mi nombre es Jazmín Nokaira eso deja mucho que decir jaja pero por si acaso **Soy Chica.**

**Gracias por leer.**

Hasta la próxima:_*Nokaira*_


	6. No lo sabia

**Disclaimer:** Algunos personajes le pertenecen a Akira Toriyama.

La historia es de mi autoria.

* * *

**Mi regreso y Dilema ** **Por**: _Jazmin Nokaira_

**Capitulo 6:** _No lo sabia._

*Toc Toc* Pan escucho el sonido de la puerta sabia quién era.

-¿Puedo pasar?- Pregunto la que se encontraba detrás de la puerta.

-Si puedes pasar mama- Contesto con desdén la mejor amiga de Bra.

-¿Podemos hablar?- Pregunto la madre de Diego.

-Sé que estuvo mal lo que hice pero tampoco es como para que me traten de esa manera-

-¿Qué te traten como?- Le cuestiono nuevamente su madre.

-Como si no tuviera la suficiente fuerza como para defenderme de unos ataques inofensivos de un niño de 6 años-

-Inofensivos pero si casi te mata- Dijo exagerando su voz.

-Por favor solo fue un descuido no es para tanto y dudo mucho que con ese simple ataque me mandara al otro mundo ¡Es ilógico!- Pan aun no comprendía por qué todos la veían como una humana normal ordinaria y eso asía que se enojara aún más.

-Ok, calmémonos el punto es que debes disculparte con Trunks- Dijo Videl seriamente tomando asiento al lado de su hija que se encontraba sentada en su cama. –Además él fue el que te ayudo cuando caías desfallecida-

Pan abrió sus ojos dejandole ver a su madre el asombro que le causo sus palabras –Que dijiste mama, yo no sabia nada de eso- Dejandole claro a su madre que esa información tan importante para ella nadie se la había dicho entonces Videl le contó lo sucedido después que recibió el Kame-Kame-Ha!

**Flash Back**

Todos miraban hacia arriba donde se encontraban los dos hermanos dando un gran espectáculo todos vieron que ambos hijos de Gohan preparaban una gran cantidad considerable de energía en sus manos todos pensaron que Pan iba hacer la ganadora del la pequeña batalla familiar por tener mas desarrollada su energía y porque le llevaba ventaja a Diego pero de pronto Pan se percato de la presencia de un hombre de cabellos lilas largos hasta sus hombros (semejante al del chico del futuro es mas podríamos decir que tienen la misma apariencia) la energía que Pan había logrado hacer con gran facilidad desapareció, todos miraron que Trunks había llegado y que ambos jóvenes se miraban uno porque no sabia quien era esa linda mujer y la otra porque no se lo esperaba ver tan pronto.

HAAAAAAAAAA!- el Kame-kame-Ha de Diego salio disparado hacia un objetivo preciso el cuerpo de Pan esta no tuvo mas remedio que recibirlo en lleno cuando desapareció todo el humo de la fabulosa figura de la nieta de Milk todos seguían observando a la chica su ropa estaba toda quemada y despilfarrada de repente esta cerro los ojos y empezó a descender.

-Oh no Pan!- Grito la madre de esta corriendo hasta el lugar que se suponía que la joven caería dándose un buen zarpazo con el suelo pero no fue asi el presidente de la corporación capsula la traía en brazos totalmente desfallecida.

-Oh por Dios Pan- Ahora fue la esposa de Goku quien mostraba su preocupación.

-¿Pan?- Pregunto algo sorprendido Trunks mirando a la joven que tenia en brazos.

-Lo lamento tanto no fue mi intensión lastimarla ¿esta muerta?- Pregunto muy triste apunto de llorar el pequeño Diego a lo que su abuelo Goku le contesto. -Claro que no esta muerta siente su KI sigue intacto con la misma fuerza-

-Sera mejor que la llevemos a su habitación- Dijo el padre de la desmayada. -¿Dende puedes revisarla?- Le dijo al Dios de la tierra quien no tuvo objeciones. –Claro que si- le dijo el namekusei.

Trunks llevo a Pan a su habitación y la acostó en su cama sorprendido por su cambio físico todavía se le hacia difícil reconocer que aquella mujer a quien llevaba en brazos desmayada era su "Panecita" como la llamaba secretamente.

**Flash Back**

-Y entonces fue así como tu padre y yo nos quedamos a tu lado hasta que esperara- Dijo Videl terminando su historia alusiva a lo que paso después del impacto que recibió Pan de su hermano menor.

-Ya veo, bien sera mejor que me disculpe pero mas tarde ahora quiero descansar- Dijo a bostezando del sueño que la emanaba.

-Que descanses mi amor- Videl beso la frente de su hija y se puso de pie para salir de la habitación de esta.

En otro lugar Son Goten estaba sentando en un sillón del lujoso departamento de su mejor amigo de toda la vida tomando unas cervezas.

-Y bien me puedes explicar lo que paso- Dijo Goten tomando un poco de su cerveza haciendo que Trunks suspirara para dar inicio a su explicación.

-No se por donde empezar- Le dijo el de cabellos lilas al moreno.

-Pues por el principio- le contesta el moreno.

-mmm, Digamos que yo se porque razón se marcho Pan a otra cuidad, ella anteriormente me había confesado que estaba- Trunks tocio un poco no era nada fácil contarle esas cosas a su mejor amigo por el simple hecho que se trata de su sobrina pero tomo valor ya no podía seguir callando ese secreto. – que estaba enamorada de mi-

Al decir eso Goten abrió su Boca y dejo de beber haciendo un lado su cerveza.

-Déjame continuar por favor- Le suplico Trunks a Goten al ver que iba hacer algún tipo de comentario. –Ella me lo confeso pero inmediatamente supe que era un error eso no podría ser apenas tenia 16 y yo 28 sabia que Pan era muy persistente y la única manera de hacer que ella se olvidara de mi era comportarme como un miserable te juro que no fue mi intención lastimarla pero no podría dejar que ese amor siguiera creciendo y al parecer ahora ella me odia- esta ultima palabra Trunks bajo su rostro.

Goten no sabia que decir todo lo que su amigo le contaba le parecía mentira pero ¿Por qué Tunks mentiría con algo tan serio? Pero esta vez decidió darle dos opiniones pero primero le pregunto una pregunta muy importante. -¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste?-

Trunks miro a su amigo y recordó inmediatamente su pataneria.

-Pues digamos que me burle un poco cuando me lo dijo ademas de que le dije que era muy niña para sentirse enamorada y le dije que yo tenia novia- Le contesto Trunks muy serio al recordar aquellos momentos que por tanto tiempo quiso ignorar.

-Pero es verdad, tu tienes novia- Le dijo su amigo de lo mas normal.

-Pero no en ese tiempo, estuvo muy mal lo que hice no sabia que por eso ella se iba alejar tanto- Trunks bajo nuevamente su rostro se sentía muy mal por todo lo que le había hecho a pan.

-como sabes que fue por tu culpa- Le pregunto su amigo que tenia la esperanza de que no fuese su culpa el hecho de que Pan se había alejado de su familia.

-Porque dos días después ella se fue a otra cuidad- Le contesto el presidente de la empresa de mayor potencia en tecnología y comercio.

Goten suspiro era su turno de hablar y tenia que ser justo es sus palabras.

-Como tu mejor amigo solo te diré que estuvo mas o menos bien lo que hiciste es comprensibles ella solo era una niña ademas eso pudo haberte traído problemas a tu imagen pero como tío de Pan te mereces una buena paliza por haber sido tan miserable, poco hombre, rata inmunda, maldita cuchara, rastrero, sin corazón, despiadado-

-Ok ya te entendí- Le grito Trunks al ver que ninguna de sus palabras lo estaban haciendo sentirse mejor.

-Excúsame Trunks me deje llevar- Dijo apenado Goten.

-No importa tienes razón soy un maldito despiadado sin corazón aleje a Pan de todos los que la querían como mi hermana, sus padres, el señor Goku, a ti, incluso a Diego y todo por mi culpa, Supe que hoy Pan se entero que tiene un hermano menor yo le arrebate muchos años de su felicidad con su familia y amigos- Le dijo apretando sus puños.

-Vamos Trunks no pienses en eso ya todo paso y ella esta de regreso- Goten seguía intentando que Trunks no se sintiera tan culpable.

-Si ya todo paso... el tiempo paso para todos- Susurro el joven de cabellos lilas

-Dime la verdad, ¿Qué es lo que mas te preocupa?- Le pregunto directamente Goten quien sentia que algo mas atormentaba a su mejor amigo.

- Lo que me preocupa es que ella me este odiando con toda su fuerzas, se que me lo merezco pero…- Trunks hizo una pausa en sus palabras pero Goten lo animo a que siguiera hablando -¿Pero que?- Le pregunto el Pelinegro.

-Pero yo quiero que volvamos hacer amigos como cuando viajábamos por el espacio con el señor Goku- Le contesto nostalgicamente el hermano de Bra.

-Bueno querido amigo si tu te lo propones puedes llegar hacer una nueva amistad con ella- Hablo animadamente el hijo de Goku

-Con lo que paso hoy, no lo creo- Dijo algo desanimado.

-Oye ella ya no es una chiquilla rencorosa que le gustaba meterse en problemas, es toda una mujer y como tal sabrá perdonar tu actitud de tantos años- Le aseguro Goten

-¿Eso crees?- Con las palabras de su mejor amigo pensó en que si hay una luz al final del túnel.

-Si amigo tenlo por seguro nada pierdes con intentar ganarte su amistad nuevamente- Goten pensó en que nada perdía su amigo si lo intentaba pero tal vez estaba subestimando a su sobrina ese era un riesgo que Trunks debía de tomar.

-Si tienes toda la razón- Dijo ilusionado por que todo fuera tan fácil como Goten lo estaba pintando.

*Toc Toc*

El sonido de la puerta se escucho ambos hombros quienes tomaban una cerveza sabían quien era la oportunista de arruinar el momento de amistad que ambos tenían pero eso era solo el pensamiento de Goten que digamos que no le caía del todo bien la persona que tocaba la puerta.

-Bueno Trunks tienes visitas sera mejor que me vaya- Goten se puso de pie para marcharse cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con una mujer conocida para el, ella era de piel blanca con ojos verdes una fina nariz y un rostro envidiable con su pelo corto castaño que le llegaba a los hombros.

-Goten que gusto verte- Le dijo la mujer de 29 años que para su edad se mantenía en perfectas condiciones.

-Hola Betty, veo que ya llegaste de Miami ¿Cómo te fue?- Le pregunto muy educadamente a la novia de su amigo.

-Me fue genial acaso ya ¿te vas?- le pregunto la castaña.

-Si, ya estaba de salida, nos vemos- le dijo Goten a betty.

Ya se había hecho de noche y la fiesta había terminado muy bien olvidando lo sucedido, una joven de largos cabellos se encontraba dándole los últimos retoques a su vestimenta.

Pan llevaba puesto unos aros de aretes tamaño mediano plateado, un vestido corto negro casual con bolsillos adelantes y un jaquet jeans encima de este desabrochado con unos botines del mismo color del vestido corto con un juego de pulseras de colores las cuales tenían dijes como (infinito, corazón, cruz, love y la inicial de su nombre P) llevaba su larga cabellera suelta su pelo le llegaba hasta un poco más debajo de las cinturas.

-Listo, es hora de disculparme- susurro.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

Llego Bety :o ¿porque no le caen del todo bien a Goten? en el próximo capitulo conoceremos mas cerca de Bety y la relación que tiene esta con nuestro Trunks.

Aun no esta muy claro de que fue lo que paso ente Trunks y Pan hace ya tanto tiempo pero conoceremos la verdadera historia con lujos de detalles en el próximo capitulo.

Me gusta dejarlas es suspenso...

Pan ira a disculparse con Trunks pero.. ¿Que Pasara? -Esperen el siguiente capitulo- *Lengua afuera*

**Un gran saludo para las que siguen esta historia junto conmigo:**

_Panny2012 _

_Sally702_

_Dany16_

_Pucca Chokolatito_

_Abbi_

_Guest_

**Contestando preguntas:**

-Creo que con este capitulo se responden muchas preguntas solas, no me molesta para nada las preguntas y me gusta contestarla toda *Muy feliz*-

**¿Cada cuanto actualizas?**

**Yo:** muy buena pregunta pues no tengo fecha ni limites porque mi tiempo es muy corto con tan solo decirte que estudio de lunes a viernes de 7:30 am hasta las 4:30 pm y los sábados de 8:00 am hasta las 12:30 pm. *Cara de frustración* y trabajo los sábados de 2:00 pm hasta las 6:30 pm *Cara de horror* y eso quiere dejar dicho que solo escribo los Domingos y luego hago mis tareas.

PD: ahora que analice todo lo que hago tengo una vida muy ocupada pero bueno hay la llevo.

Gracias por leer (No olviden dejar sus review me animan muchos aww, ¿a que si?)

**Hasta la próxima**: *Nokaira*


	7. Dilema

Disclaimer: Algunos personajes le pertenecen a Akira Toriyama.

La historia es original sacada de mis pensamientos como algunos personajes mencionados en el transcurso de la historia.

* * *

**Mi regreso y Dilema** **_ escrito por:_ **Jazmín Nokaira

**Capitulo 7:** Dilema

-Listo, es hora de disculparme- susurro Pan.

Betty entro al lujoso departamento de su novio ella debía poner en marcha los consejos que su madre le había dado, esta recordó uno de los momentos que tuvo con su madre.

**FlashBack**

-Haz logrado embarazarte del ricachón- Le pegunta la madre de Betty.

-mmm, primero se dice hola mama ya se te olvido como saludar a las personas- Le cuestiono Betty a su madre.

-Por favor hija déjate de majaderías y respóndeme, ¿Lo has logrado?- Le pregunto nuevamente la de mayor edad.

-Digamos que no- Dijo hastiadamente la castaña

- ¿Y eso, porque razón?- volvió a cuestionarle.

- Trunks ni si quiera me ha tocado- Contesto muy frustrada la castaña no podía creer que ya llevaban 8 meses de noviazgo y su novio ni si quiera se atrevía a tener "Sexo" con ella.

La madre de Betty se sentó en un sofá y se le veía muy concentrada en sus pensamientos, pasaron varios minutos y no decía nada Betty desesperadamente le pregunto.

-¿Qué es lo que tanto piensas mama?- Pregunto desesperada porque su madre no le decía nada.

- Al parecer no es tonto y se está cuidando demasiado diría yo, solo existen dos razones por la que él no haya estado antes contigo- la señora paro un momento para mirar a su hija y continuar. –La primera opción es que este enamorado de un amor imposible y no te amé demasiado como para tener relaciones contigo, mírate eres joven, muy bella, para tu edad tienes un rostro envidiable debería estar ciego para no tener tentaciones contigo y la segunda opción sería que fuera Gay-

-Estás loca claro que no es Gay, aunque pensándolo bien es posible la primera opción pero no te puedo asegurar nada, Trunks es un hombre muy atractivo para cualquier mujer además es uno de los hombres más ricos y poderosos del mundo creo que no existe la mujer que le dijera NO a el- Comento Betty muy segura de sus palabras.

-Bueno entonces la del problema eres tu- Alego la madre de Betty con certeza.

-¿Perdón?, yo no tengo ningún problema así que no me culpes- Respondió Betty

**Fin del Flash Back.**

-Betty, hola estas en este planeta- Trunks movía sus manos enfrente los ojos de su novia al ver que esta no se movía y tenía la mirada perdida como si sus pensamientos no estaban presentes.

-¿Qué?... Ahh hola mi amor- Le dijo volviendo a la realidad.

-¿En qué piensas?- Le pregunto Trunks muy curioso.

-En nada mi amor… en nada- Betty le sonrió y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios y un fuerte abrazo –Te extrañe- le susurro.

-Yo también te extrañe- Le dijo el peli lila. -¿Y cuándo llegaste?- Le pregunto dando por terminado el abrazo compartido.

-Hace dos horas antes de venir para acá quise llegar a mi departamento y dejar mis cosas- Contesto Betty

-Me alegro que hallas llegado bien ¿Cómo está tu madre?- Trunks le siguió preguntando sobre el viaje a Miami que realizo Betty.

-Bueno estás en tu casa, voy a tomar un baño ya regreso- Le dijo Trunks a su novia.

-Ok, estaré aquí… Esperándote- Cuando Betty se aseguró de que Trunks estuviera en su Tina se levantó rápidamente y empezó a desvestirse…

Mientras tanto Pan se encontraba fuera del departamento de Trunks.

-Esta con alguien mejor no… espera tal vez sea un amigo y no este interrumpiendo nada- Dijo Pan nerviosa por lo que iba a decir, pedir disculpas no era común en ella o mejor dicho era casi imposible que fuera ella quien se disculpara.

Dentro del departamento de Trunks

Betty estaba completamente desnuda y pensaba meterse a la regadera con su novio algo que para ella era una "Sorpresa" pero un sonido la saco de sus pensamientos.

-Ringgggg-

-Pero quién Diablos toca el timbre- dijo en voz baja la castaña tomando prestada una camisa de su novio fue a abrirle la puerta al descerebrado o descerebrada quien interrumpía en su perfecta sorpresa.

Trunks sintió el KI de Pan en su departamento rápidamente salió del baño todo mojado, agarro una toalla y se empezó a secar el agua de su cuerpo.

-Fue mala idea venir- dijo dándole la espalda a la puerta para marcharse pero esta se abrió.

-¿Quién eres tú?- Pregunto la castaña

Pan escucho una voz femenina detrás de su espalda, inmediatamente se voltio para encarar a la mujer de esa voz prepotente pero para su sorpresa esta se encontraba vestida con una simple camisa que deducía que era de Trunks, al parecer si llego en un mal momento.

-Disculpe, volveré luego- Dijo cortésmente.

-Te he preguntado qué ¿Quién eres tú?- Era oficial a Pan no le agrado en absoluto la forma en que hablaba esa mujer de "ojos saltones" como le solía llamar Pan desde hace 20 segundos.

Trunks llevaba puesto un bermuda (pantalón corto hasta las rodillas) y un T-shirt color negro, este se estaba poniendo unas medias negras para luego terminar de ponerse unos converse del mismo color. "Debo darme prisa" pensaba sin tener idea de lo que sucedía fuera de su recamara.

Pan sonrió por su divertido pensamiento definitivamente ella no se iba a rebajar a contestarle simplemente por la forma en que se lo exigió.

Pan rodo los ojos y se dio vuelta para salir del lugar, Betty la miro perpleja "Que mujer más extraña" pensó para luego cerrar la puerta. –En donde me quede- Dijo para sí misma en voz alta.

Trunks ya tenía sus zapatos puestos y se disponía a salir de la habitación cuando vio a Betty en esa forma…. No supo que decir solo la miraba con el ceño fruncido.

-Que tienes Trunks porque me miras así- Le pregunto Betty inocentemente como si no se encontraba vestida con solo una camisa que tapaba un poco su cuerpo desnudo.

-¿Qué haces así vestida? O mejor dicho ¿Por qué razón solo llevas una camisa puesta?- Dijo seriamente

-mmm.. Te quería dar una sorpresa- Betty se acercó a él y rodio su cuello con ambas manos. -¿Acaso no te gustan las sorpresa?- Susurro.

-No!- Dijo toscamente.

Ella se separó del dándole una mirada fulminante. –¿Quién era esa?- Le grito.

-¿Acaso abriste la puerta vestida de esa manera?- Le pregunto con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Eso importa?- Le cuestiono

-Escúchate por favor, acabas de decir que si eso importa… acaso no te das cuenta que estas desnuda, claro que importa- Dijo furioso abriéndose paso delante de ella para salir de su departamento.

-¿A dónde vas?- Le pregunto ella aguantando su cólera.

-Voy a ver que quería pan-

-Pan, ¿Quién es pan?- La pregunta no obtuvo su respuesta ya Trunks se había marchado rápidamente de ese lugar.

Por otro lado Pan volaba a una alta velocidad preguntándose internamente "¿Quién era esa mujer?" –Bah que importa… eso a mí no me debe de importar- Dijo en voz alta mientras continuaba volando.

Pan paro frenéticamente su vuelo para asegurarse de quien era el que se acercaba a toda velocidad hacia donde se encontraba ella -¿Es Trunks?.. Que hago… Tranquilízate Pan no pasa nada…- Se decía a sí misma en voz baja. "Debo demostrarle que no me importa…!" Pensó.

Trunks Prov.

Estoy volando a toda velocidad para alcanzar a Pan, no tengo idea que hacia ella en mi departamento hace varios minutos ni de lo que puede estar pensando por lo que vio.

-Oh, su KI dejo de moverse- trague saliva al parecer ella me está esperando.

Llegue a donde ella se encontraba estaba flotando yo quede enfrente de ella, la estaba observando estaba hermosa no cabe duda que es una mujer muy hermosa con ese cabello tan largo y esos ojos que te hipnotizan.

-¿Y bien.. Por qué me sigues?- Escuche que ella me hablaba.

Solo miraba sus labios… "Contrólate Trunks.. Vamos responde.. Que fue lo que me pregunto.. Mierda ahora quedare como un idiota" Me maldecía internamente.

-No piensas decir nada- Sus palabras hicieron que saliera de mis pensamientos y su cara cambio de serena a molesta.

-¿Por qué fuiste a mi departamento?- "Idiota acabas de fregarte" Me hablo mi subconsciente.

-No era nada importante solo quería decirte que "Lo siento"- Note como hacia las comillas con sus dedos y nuevamente cambio su gesto a uno desinteresado.

-¿Y qué es lo que sientes?- Ella nuevamente cambio su gesto a uno confundido. "Se ve hermosa con cada cambio y gesto que hace su cara" Pensé para luego aclararle mi pregunta.

-¿Que porque me estas pidiendo disculpas?- Le dije.

-Por lo que paso hoy.. No debí hablarte de esa manera por eso te estoy diciendo que lo siento-Contesto tranquilamente.

-Ahh, ya eso está olvidado descuida- Le sonreí al parecer todo estaba marchando bien "Tal vez lleguemos a reconstruir nuestra amistad…" Pensé nuevamente.

-Bien- Observe como me daba la espalda para continuar su camino, no pensara ella que me dejara así, que esto termina aquí… no se lo voy a permitir.

Pan Prov.

Eso era todo lo que tenía que decirle entonces es hora de irme su presencia me trae malos recuerdos que durante años trate y luche por no volverlos a recordar.

Cuando me gire para continuar mi camino alguien me detuvo del brazo, era él desde que toco mi piel sentí como un escalofrió recorrió todo mi cuerpo y me tense "Esto no me puede estar pasando" pensé.

Me solté de su agarre con brusquedad no quería parecer molesta así que me gire nuevamente quedando muy cerca de él "Diablos" Maldecí internamente su rostro está muy cerca del mío.

-Oye pan por lo que viste hace unos minutos atrás- Escuche que me hablaba ya sabía a donde iba esto.

-No vi nada descuida- Dije.

-Lo que viste no es lo que par..- Seguía hablándome de ese tema que en el fondo me incomoda.

-No tienes por qué darme explicaciones- Lo interrumpí.

-Pero quiero dártela- Me dijo.

-Pero yo no te la he pedido- Le dije secamente.

Hubo un gran silencio, Nuestras miradas se mantuvieron fijas, sabia a donde iba a parar esto pero mi cuerpo no quería obedecerme todos mis sentidos estaban concentrados en el...

-No lo hagas- Dije finalmente parando a Trunks quien se estaba acercando más a mí.

-Pan yo…- Intentaba decirme algo o disculparse por su actitud pero preferí dejarle las cosas claras.

-Escucha Trunks ya estas bastante grandecito como para que tengas que dar explicaciones de lo que haces o dejas de hacer, no vi nada eso a mí no me incumbe en lo absoluto es tu vida y tú haces lo que quieras con ella, además si el caso fuera al revés yo no tendría porque darte explicaciones porque entre tú y yo no ha pasado nada y si eso es lo que te tiene inquieto descuida ese sentimiento ya no existe- Le dije finalmente.

Trunks prov.

… descuida ese sentimiento ya no existe- "Ya no existe… Ya no existe" sus últimas palabras se repetían una y otra vez en mi mente. No pude decir nada no sabía que decir su actitud no me lo esperaba, Vi cómo se alejaba de mí no intente detenerla nuevamente.

Retorne mi vuelo pero hacia la casa de mis padre no tengo ni el deseo ni las ganas para vovel por hoy a mi departamento.

"descuida ese sentimiento ya no existe" mientras sus palabras me mataban internamente llegue a mi antigua casa, era de noche pero no era tan tarde sabía que alguien estaba despierto.

-Hola papa- Dije secamente no tengo los ánimos como para estar sonriendo.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Me dijo desde el sofá de la sala, ni si quiera se voltio para mirarme estaba viendo ese película que tanto mama odia por ser tan sangrienta y que a papa tanto le agrada a decir verdad creo que es su favorita "Espartacus" incluso a mí nunca me ha gustado, pero imagínense es mi papa.

-Vine a pasarme un fin de semana en casa- Es viernes por la noche así que esa es una buena excusa.

-¿Estás seguro?- Dijo mi padre, Ok eso si me sorprendió a que se referiría el con esa pregunta.

-¿Qué?- Le pregunte confundido.

-Que si es solo por este fin de semana, a veces dices así y duras un mes- Contesto sin dejar de ver la TV.

-Jajaja, Papa es que a veces mama me convence para que pase más tiempo en la casa.. No es mi culpa- Dije rascándome la cabeza, no pensaran que se me pego la manía de los Son poner su mano detrás de cuello cuando están nerviosos.

-Hmp- Gruñó aunque más bien para mí y para todos los que lo conocen viene siendo un Ok.

-Subiré a mi habitación, buenas noches papa- Me despedí de mi padre y subí por las escaleras directo hacia mi habitación que siempre se encontraba disponible para mí, entre y me empecé a desvestir para dejarme solo puesto unos bóxer negros y una franela blanca que estaban en mi closet a decir verdad tenía la mitad de mi ropa aquí y la otra en mi departamento.

Me acosté en mi cama necesito dormir, descansar, dejar de pensar en ella y en esas palabras. "Que quiso decir con que si hubiera pasado al revés" pensé mientras me vencía el sueño.

* * *

**Nota de la autora: **

Lamento la tardanza, disculpas... Mi laptop se daño pero ya esta arreglada *Alegría* este capitulo estaba adelantado pero le prometí a una amiga que iba a subir un one-shot que había escrito hace ya alguito de tiempo se llama "Suerte" búsquenlo jeje, me dicen que les parece, no tiene nada que ver con DBZ aunque aparece el nombre de Tob unos de los personajes que incluye esta historia y que de hecho creo que estaban olvidando de ese pequeño detalle.. jeje por ahí viene una sorpresita..

Espero que halla sido de su agrado este nuevo capitulo. -Esa es la actitud Pan- Orgullosa de Pan ¿Quien?

Truks aguante... :)

Al parecer ustedes lectoras y lectores amantes de los fic, tienen un poder intelectual. A todos le cayo mal la aparición de Betty y eso que en el capitulo anterior no di detalles.

**Contestando Preguntas:**

¿tienes alguna pagina de facebook? **Yo:** Si, es Nokaira fanfiction.

De paso les dejare mi twitter aww jaja : Me_llamo_jazmin

Y las demás preguntas creo que con este capitulo se responden solas.. jejeje.

**Saludos A:**

Sally702  
Abbi  
Guest

y a todos los que leen esta historia y a los que la siguen. #Gracias por sus reviews!

**Hasta la próxima:** Nokaira.


	8. Pesadilla

**Disclaimer:** Algunos personajes mencionados en esta historia son de _**Akira Toriyama.**_

La historia es total y absoluta imaginación inventada por **_Jazmin Nokaira._**

* * *

** Mi regreso y Dilema**

**Capitulo 8:_ Pesadilla_**

**_Anteriormente:_**

-Subiré a mi habitación, buenas noches papa- Me despedí de mi padre y subí por las escaleras directo hacia mi habitación que siempre se encontraba disponible para mí, entre y me empecé a desvestir para dejarme solo puesto unos bóxer negros y una franela blanca que estaban en mi closet a decir verdad tenía la mitad de mi ropa aquí y la otra en mi departamento.

Me acosté en mi cama necesito dormir, descansar, dejar de pensar en ella y en esas palabras. "Que quiso decir con que si hubiera pasado al revés" pensé mientras me vencía el sueño.

...

**Trunks prov**

Estoy dentro de una casa todo era blanco en cualquier lugar que posaba mi vista veía solo una pared blanca.

-Hola hay alguien aquí?- Pregunte asiendo que mi voz hiciera un eco.

Luego seguí caminando, la casa era bastante grande y todas las habitaciones eran idénticas me sentía perdido de repente escuche un sonido, inmediatamente me propuse seguir las voces las cuales mientras me acercaba podía identificar como orgásmicos.

Detuve mi paso, me encontraba enfrente de una puerta que también era blanca "Todo es blanco aquí" pensé. Las voces que parecían jadeos dejaron de escucharse, Fruncí el ceño y toque con mi mano derecha el manubrio de la puerta luego la empuje levemente para que se abriera.

Cuando la puerta se abrió me lleve una gran sorpresa al ver que una hermosa mujer se encontraba de rodillas en la cama cubriéndose su cuerpo con una sábana, no podía divisar quien era aquella mujer porque su rostro estaba cubierto con su larga cabellera.

Lo más extraño de todo es que no pude percibir su KI, a pasos lentos entre a la habitación al parecer ella se dio cuenta de mi presencia y me miro entonces y solo entonces pude darme cuenta de quién era -¿Pan?- dije en susurro.

Ella me miro y sonrió, yo aún seguía sorprendido "¿Qué significa todo esto?".

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Logre preguntarle.

-¿A caso no lo ves?, aparte de insensible eres ciego.- Se burló pero eso no me importo.

-¿Por qué estás aquí?- Le pregunte nuevamente.

-Porque tú lo quisiste así, tú me lanzaste a los brazos de otro hombre, yo era tan poca cosa para ti que me menospreciaste, me humillaste y me hundiste en el vacío-

-Pan yo no…- Intente decirle pero mis labios se sellaron y no pude seguir hablando.

-Quería darte todo, que tu fueras el primer hombre en mi vida pero no… Tú no te conformaste con mi amor. Yo solo era poca cosa para el Presidente de la prestigiosa Corporación Capsula, tanto era mi amor hacia ti que con esa misma intensidad empecé a odiarte y ahora simplemente ese sentimiento ya no existe-

Su mirada estaba llena de odio, quería hablar, abrazarla pero no me podía mover solo me quede ahí mirándola sabía que esto era un espejismo un simple sueño pero se veía tan frágil y desprotegida.

-Me alejaste de todo lo que amaba de mis padres, mis abuelos, mi tío Goten, me alejaste de tu hermana de mis amigos, me quitaste la oportunidad de ver crecer a mi único hermano y me alejaste de ti.- Continuo hablándome mientras sus mejillas se llenaban de lágrimas esas que eran producto de inmadurez.

-¡Te odio!- Me grito.

Abrí mis ojos de golpe, me encontraba en mi cama todo sudado "Solo fue una pesadilla" pensé, busque el reloj que se encontraba en la mesita de noche "Las 5:15 am" dije internamente.

Me levante de mi cama y me introduje a la Tina necesitaba un baño para despejar mis pensamientos luego de terminar Salí de la habitación y fui directo a la de huéspedes no quería volver a dormir en esa cama hasta que cambiaran las sabanas por otras nuevas.

Desde que mi cabeza toco la almohada quede profundamente dormido pero esta vez sin pesadillas.

**Pan prov**

No podía dormir, rodé mi cuerpo hasta quedar a un extremo de la cama lance mi brazo directo hacia le mesita de noche para tomar el reloj y ver la hora "Necesito un celular" pensé. "Las 5:23 am" dije en mi mente, -Grrr- Gruñí no podía dejar de pensar en Trunks y esa mujer que se encontraba semi-desnuda es su departamento y lo peor aún fue lo que me dijeron mis padres al llegar a casa creo que por eso es que estoy tan tensa.

Flash Back.

-Ya llegue- Dije normalmente encaminándome hacia las escaleras para subir a mi habitación.

-Espera Pan queremos hablar contigo- Escuche la voz de mi padre hablarme.

-Sí, de que se trata- Me gire para verlos de frente.

-Vamos a la cocina- Entonces comprendí a donde iba a parar ese tono de voz que mi padre solía utilizar tan seriamente eso significaba "Dar explicaciones" pensé internamente. Oh no, no quiero pensar en que ese momento al fin ya llego.

Entonces los seguí mi madre estaba al lado de él, igual o más seria.

-Ya sé que es lo que me van a decir… pero podemos déjalos para mañana, por favor- Suplique.

-Ok, mañana será Pan debes de darnos una explicación por qué quisiste irte a estudiar a otro país y por qué no querías volver cuando estabas de vacaciones- Dijo mi padre.

-Gracias, los amo son los mejores- Rápidamente me acerque a ellos y les di un abrazo a cado uno para luego subir a mi habitación.

Fin Flash Back

-Sera mejor que intente dormir necesito despejar mi mente- Dije en voz baja.

¿Creen que logre conciliar el sueño? Pues no, no sé qué rayos me pasaba de tanto pensar solo conseguí tener un fuerte dolor de cabeza, usualmente lo tengo solo cuando tengo problemas o algo me perturbe.

Volví a ver el reloj eran las 6:22 am ya no aguantaba más así que me levante de la cama y me introduje al baño tal vez el agua fría aleje mis perturbaciones.

Cuando Salí del baño me sentía mas o menos mejor, ya no pensaba en Trunks pero si estaba pensando severamente en que no puedo decirle la verdadera razón por la que me fui de la casa.

"Sera mejor pensar en algo" Pensé.

-Puedo decirles la verdad pero no la verdadera verdad- Dije en voz baja caminando de un lado a otro en mi habitación.

"Pero… que le diré" Pensé nuevamente.

-Esto es una pesadilla- Dije frustrada tirándome en la cama.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

Es corto :/ les prometo que los dos siguientes capítulos... (esto va para largo) van hacer extremadamente largos :) para compensar toda la tardanza.

Me disculpo por no actualizar tan rápido pero descuiden que no abandonare la historia a mi me gusta mucho, no se a ustedes pero me encanta!

Mis excusan son que estuve muy ocupada con mi clase y el modelo de la ONU, no se si saben a cerca de esto pero les contare un poco: es un club donde un sin numero de estudiantes interpretan honoríficamente la Organización de las Naciones Unidas. Como les seguía diciendo estuve participando y esto hizo escaso mi tiempo para escribir ha concluido hasta un cierto tiempo. Me dieron un reconocimiento que alegre estoy.

Volviendo a la historia! jaja :)

¿Pan podrá decirles la verdad a sus padre o simplemente la maquillara un poco?

Ustedes que creen que aria Gohan si se entera que su hija decidió marcharse lejos de su familia por el simple ello de un rechazo.. Dejen sus opiniones.

Sus reviews me motivan aun mas a continuar :) Gracias a todos los que sacan un poquito de su tiempo y me dejan un lindo comentario, Mil gracias chicas y chicos!

Recuerden darle like a mi pagina de FB "Nokaira fanfiction" me pueden mandar las fotos que quieran y mucho mejor si son ustedes que la crean, yo lamentablemente no se dibujar :( si me envían sus dibujos las pondré en mi habitación descuiden esta es bastante grande y caben muchas fotos en la pared.

**Hasta la próxima.**

**Att:** "Nokaira"


	9. Explicaciones

Disclaimer: Algunos personajes les pertenecen a _Akira Toriyama._

La historia es de mi autoria al igual que varios personajes mencionados en la historia.

* * *

**"Mi regreso y Dilema"**

**By: Nokaira**

* * *

**Anteriormente**

-Puedo decirles la verdad pero no la verdadera verdad- Dije en voz baja caminando de un lado a otro en mi habitación.

"Pero… que le diré" Pensé nuevamente.

-Esto es una pesadilla- Dije frustrada tirándome en la cama.

* * *

**Capitulo: 9 -Explicaciones-**

-Buenos Días Pan, que bueno que estas despierta- Le dijo un sonriente padre a su hijo.

-Créeme que he madrugado- Dijo con una voz apagada.

-No te preguntare ¿porque? Creo que se la respuestas, pero toma haciendo ¿Quieres algo de café?- Le pegunto su padre.

-Sí, sin azúcar- Comento la joven.

-Como siempre… veo que no cambian algunos gustos- Le dijo mostrando su rostro quien estaba en el periódico unos instantes.

Pan le dio un sorbo a la taza y como de costumbre saboreo ese antojo amargo no pudo evitarlo he hizo una mueca sacando su lengua con total desagrado como siempre hace cada vez que lo prueba.

-No se aun porque lo tomas así- Le cuestionó ahora su madre quien observo el rostro de su hija entrando por la puerta de la cocina.

-No lose, me gusta saber que no todo es dulce en la vida- Le contesto Pan a su madre.

-Tienes razón… pero esas no son forma- Le alego su madre tomando haciendo.

-Es parte de su naturaleza, supongo que no lo va a dejar de hacer- Su padre se mostró muy comprensivo como siempre.

-Si así es papa- fue el último dicho de Pan que le aseguró a sus padres que la charla que tanto esperaban daría inicios.

Tomando silencio por varios minutos Pan hablo finalmente.

-Verán, siempre quise estudiar fuera del país- Hablo seriamente la hija mayor de los Son Satán. –Es algo que tenía planeado anteriormente…- tomo aire para continuar.

-Pero ese no es el punto… Al principio cuando me instale completamente en la ciudad de Nueva York conocí a una mujer que para ese entonces estaba embaraza, tuvimos varios imprevistos y ella dio a luz a un sano bebe llamado Derian- Pan sonrió al recordar a su sobrino postizo.

-Ella estaba sola y con un bebe en manos, a decir verdad en esa inmensa ciudad yo me sentía sola también… Ella me propuso irme a vivir a su departamento y yo acepte- Tomo aire nuevamente y continúo. –Pasaron los años y nuestros lazos de amistad se hicieron más fuerte creo que eso se los mencione en una carta.. ¿Por qué cartas? Sé que es algo anticuado pero si empezaba a comunicarme sé que volvería de nuevo y eso no me lo podía permitir- Pan fue interrumpida por su madre.

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque había tomado una decisión y en ese entonces supuse que era lo mejor, mantener la distancia- Contesto.

-¿Por qué luego de que terminaras la preparatoria decidiste cortar todo lazo de comunicación entre nosotros?- Pregunto su padre quien estaba escuchando todo lo sucedido con su hija con los ojos cerrado y un gesto en su rostro indescifrable.

-Necesitaba independencia total, no quería que ninguno me ayudara con mis cosas- Pan fue interrumpida nuevamente por su madre.

-Eso no son excusas Pan-

-Bien, digamos que mis heridas nunca se hubieran sanado si seguía en contacto con todos ustedes, necesitaba alejarme de todo y de todos hasta que me sintiera bien conmigo misma para volver- Dijo rápidamente tratando de ahogarse con sus propias palabras (sería bueno que lo leyeran rápidamente así me lo imagine yo)

-¿Quién?- Su padre fue directo y conciso.

-Papa eso no importa ahora- Contesto en un susurro.

-¿Quién?- Volvió a preguntar el hijo de Goku.

-Ya lo olvide, no es importante para mí- Lo dijo segura tratando de convencerse con sus palabras.

-¿Entonces es un chico?- Pregunto aun con los ojos cerrados y con sus brazos en lanzados hasta su pecho.

-No dije que fuera un chico- Contesto con nerviosismo "No puedo permitir que papa se entere de quien es esa persona" Pensó Pan con suma preocupación de lo que pudiera pasar si su padre se enterara de toda la verdad.

-Dijiste "Ya lo olvide" osea que estamos hablando de un hombre ¿Quién?- Para sorpresa de Pan su padre abrió los ojos cuando pregunto quién era ese hombre que la alejo de su familia.

-Papa no te lo diré y si es un hombre pero eso es parte del pasado y ya lo he superado- Contesto con seguridad en sus palabras.

Padre e Hija sostuvieron la mirada y un gran silencio se produjo.

Pan sintió un escalofrío su padre puede ser muy frio cuando se lo propone y esa mirada le decía todo lo que el quería expresarle.

-No lo aras- El silencio fue cortado por Pan.

-Claro que sí, no descansare hasta saber quién fue el causante de que mi pequeña hija se halla marchado de mi lado eso te lo juro- Gohan quien se mantuvo serio se levantó de su asiento dando por terminada la charla y se alejó.

-PAPA NO LO LOGRARAS YO JAMAS TE LO DIRE- Grito fuertemente para que su padre lo escuchara.

-Hija, tu padre es muy obstinado cuando se lo propones será mejor que lo dejes así o es que acaso quieres que él se dé cuenta, si sigues dándole mucha importancia y protegiendo el nombre de ese hombre te delataras tu sola- Bingo la madre de Pan dijo las palabras exactas esas que Pan tanto admiraba desde pequeña su madre sabia decirlas dando en el clavo cuando más ella lo necesitaba.

-Gracias mama, tienes razón tal vez algún día a ti te diga toda la verdad pero no estoy segura de hacerlo en estos momentos- Pan se abrazó a su madre quien le devolvió el gesto abrazándola y acariciando su largo cabello.

-No te preocupes yo sabré esperar… Lo importante es que ya lo has superado y estas aquí con nosotros nuevamente- Le susurro a su hija.

-Gracias mama- Pan se soltó del abrazo de su madre. –Me tengo que ir-

-¿A dónde vas?- Le pregunto su madre.

-A casa de mis abuelo, quiero entrenar con mi abuelito necesito sacar toda esta frustración- Dijo la más joven poniéndose de pie.

-Que tengas suerte… vuelve para cenar-

Dicho esto Pan salió volando rumbo a casa de sus abuelos y posiblemente de su tío Goten.

"Supongo que mi tío Goten aún sigue viviendo con mis abuelos… Que flojo" Pensó descendiendo hasta tocar el suelo.

*Toc Toc*

-Pan que alegría de que estés aquí- Dijo una mujer de pelo largo negra con unas túnicas de color negro y anaranjado.

-Abuela… ¿Cómo estás?- Pregunto mientras abrazaba a su querida abuela Milk su mayor confidente.

-Mucho mejor viéndote cariño- Ambas caminaban dentro de la casa rumbo a la cocina.

-PAANN- Dijo Goku emocionadamente saliendo de la nada y dándole un fuerte abrazo a su querida nieta -¿Qué haces aquí?- Pregunto ingeniosamente

-GOKU…. ES QUE ACASO PAN NO PUEDE VENIR A VISITARNOS SOMOS SUS ABUELOS COMO PUEDES PREGUNTAR QUE ¿Qué HACE AQUÍ?- Grito fuertemente la mujer mayor.

-No te enfades Milk, lo siento Pan…- Dijo Goku a su nieta.

-JAJAJA… hay abuelito nunca cambiaras…- Pan se atrevió a reír olvidándose completamente de la conversación que había tenido hacia unos momentos con sus padres.

-¿Ya desayunaste?- Pregunto una calmada Milk

-No… Quería desayunar con ustedes además de que te quería pedir abuelito que entrenaras conmigo- Miro fijamente a su abuelo esperando una respuesta.

-PERO CLARO QUE SI PAN…-Grito de la felicidad –Pero antes desayunemos porque tengo mucha hambre- En eso su estómago uso un grujido que divertido a los dos mujeres presentes en esa casa.

-Goku nunca cambiaras- Su mujer negó con la cabeza mientras se dirigía a la cocina.

-Oye abuelito te quería pedir algo…- Pan se encontraba en la sala junto con su abuelo. –podrías llevarme a casa de Bulma necesito pedirle un favor…- Pan fue interrumpida por su intrépido abuelo.

-Claro que si Pan…- Puso dos dedos en su frente y toco el hombre de Pan.

-Abuelito no espera…-Pan hablo pero ya era demasiado tarde su abuelo había hecho la teletrasportación.

En corporación Capsula (Casa)

-Buenos Días…- Dijo Trunks con una cara de pocos amigos sentándose en la mesa de la cocina para desayunar.

-Buenos Días mi amor, me entere por Vegeta que Dormiste aquí ¿Piensas quedarte un tiempo?- Su madre estaba sirviendo los últimos platos en la mesa.

-Posiblemente estaré aquí este fin de semana…-Contesto dándole una mordida a una manzana.

-¿Por qué te cambiaste de habitación?- Le pregunto su padre quien esperaba que su mujer terminara de servir el desayuno para dar inicio y saciar su hambre.

-Eh… Bueno… No lose…- Dijo finalmente dándole a notar a su padre su nerviosismo.

Trunks no podía decir que era por una pesadilla su padre se burlaría de él y lo llamaría "Débil" hasta el fin de sus días.

Tampoco podía decir que fue porque sudo tanto que no quería volver a dormir en esa cama ya que estaba mojada y no quería volver a dormir con esas mismas sabanas, si decía eso su madre se preocuparía y lo obligaría a un sin número de análisis pensando que estaba enfermo.

"Los saiyans no sudamos por nada" Pensó para luego decidir que su respuesta fue la mejor mentira que podía decirle.

-Osea que estabas caminando por la casa dormido- Su madre se sentó en la mesa.

-Al fin mujer… pensé que nunca te sentarías…- Dijo toscamente dando inicio a su corpulento desayuno.

-¿Bra, no desayunara con nosotros?- Pregunto Trunks

- Claro que si… Vegeta que desesperado eres espera a que tu hija baje a desayunar… Iré a llamarla- Bulma se puso de pie para ir a buscar a su Hija.

-Hola- Todos miraron hacia la puerta de la cocina en donde hizo su aparición un sonriente Goku y una… Colérica Pan.

-ABUELITO NO ME DEJASTE TERMINAR… PERO QUE DESCUIDADO ERES… NO ME DEJASTE TERMINAR DE HABLAR… NO QUERÍA VENIR AHORA SI NO DESPUÉS QUE ENTRENÁRAMOS…- Pan le gritaba con todas sus fuerzas a su abuelo solo atino a ponerse una mano detrás de la nuca y a pedir disculpas.

Pan no le había prestado atención a los presentes solo quiera matar a su abuelo por su gran descuido.

-Goku… Pan… ¿Qué hacen aquí?- Pregunto Bulma algo sorprendida por la actitud que sus ojos presenciaron.

-Pan necesitaba pedirte un favor así que la traje… Oh comida.. Muero de hambre…- Contesto Goku.

Pan casi se cae al estilo anime al escuchar a su abuelo –Hay nunca cambiaras abuelito-

-Hay suficiente comida pueden desayunar con nosotros- Le dijo sonrientemente Bulma.

-No, no hace falta… Nosotros vamos a comer con mi abuela Milk así que nos vamos- Dijo Pan agarrando a su abuelo por un brazo dándose cuenta de la presencia de su querido "Pasado".

-PAN… Estas aquí- Una chillona voz se hizo presente.

"Hay no… Es Bra" Pensó Pan para sus adentro temblando un poco al escucharla. –Hola Bra-

-Qué bueno que estas aquí ¿Vas a desayunar con nosotros?- Pregunto felizmente su amiga de toda la vida.

-No, yo no…- Pan no quería ser grosera pero al parecer la tenían acorralada.

-Vamos Pan… No te hagas de rogar yo tengo mucha hambre- Alego Goku pasando su mano por su estómago.

-ABUELITO SIEMPRE TIENES HAMBRES- Grito nuevamente. –Bueno está bien… Pero si mi abuela de enfada todo esto será tu culpa abuelito- Dijo con altivez.

-Ahh… Que mala eres Pan- Dijo su abuelo tomando asiento y empezando a comer.

-Serviré más comida- Dijo Bulma feliz de ver a su mejor amigo y a su nieta.

Pan trataba de no mirar a Trunks quería sentarse lo más lejos de él, pero quedo enfrente de este.

-¿Por qué estas vestida así, acaso vas a entrenar?- Pregunto Bra haciendo énfasis en la roma de Pan quien llevaba unos Short negros con un T-shirt blanco no muy ajustado a su cuerpo y unos guantes negros con cortos en los dedos llevaba su largo cabello recogido en una coleta alta.

-Si- Contesto.

-Espero que esta vez saques todo tu poder niña- Vegeta quien se mantenía callado había hablado.

-Si… Eso are- Respondió Pan.

Trunks se mantenía mirándola fijamente. Cosa que ella se había dado cuenta y lo ignoraba para no sentirse incomoda con esa mirada azul.

-Al parecer Pan te descuidaste con los entrenamientos y por eso tu poder de pelea ha bajado- Aseguro Goku dándole a todos a recordar la pequeña y debut pelea de hermanos Son Satán.

-NO te equivocas abuelito reconozco que al no tener contrincante con quien pelear una buena batalla me tuve que conformar con entrenar y no poder practicar pero eso no quiere decir que mi poder hallar bajado y eso te lo demostrare en nuestro pequeño entrenamiento del día de hoy- Dijo orgullosamente Pan.

-Trunks, Deberías aprender de esta chiquilla a pesar de tener que vivir como una humana totalmente nunca se descuidó de sus entrenamientos- Vegeta no desaprovecho la oportunidad de retar a su hijo quien ni siquiera se inmutaba a entrenar.

-Papa el mundo está en Paz no es necesario que me mate entrenando- Trunks trato de defenderse pero su padre lo interrumpió.

-Bah, tonterías-

-Vegeta deja a Trunks tranquilo, él tiene razón- Bulma defendió a su hijo vegeta iba a decir algo pero su hija se le adelanto.

-Papa podríamos entrenar un poco hoy si quieres-

Para sorpresa de todos Bra había dicho que quería entrenar eso sí que era extraño Vegeta no disimulo su alegría y le sonrió a su hija.

-Por supuesto, Vez hasta tu hermana quiere entrenar- Volvió a atacar a su hijo mayor.

-Está bien Papa entrenare contigo- Trunks Contesto derrotado con su padre no se puede.

-Entonces terminen de desayunar- Vegeta se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió hacia su amada cámara de gravedad donde iba a esperar a sus hijos.

-Pan, ¿Qué querías decirme?- Pregunto Bulma recordando el motivo por el cual su amigo y su nieta estaban desayunando en su casa.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

Perdonen la tardanza aquí esta el capitulo 9.

¿Que trae Bra entre manos? ¿Que es lo que Pan quiere decirle a Bulma?

Capitulo 10, Pronto ;)

Dejen Reviews a ver si me motivo y lo subo el siguiente capitulo de una vez.

Gracias por leer, y miles de gracias a las personas que sacan un minuto para dejar un comentario, se lo agradezco de corazón GRACIAS.

Hasta la próxima *Nokaira*


End file.
